The Mess He Made
by QueenofOld
Summary: Marie runs away after Logan breaks her heart. While on the road, she encounters Victor, who is more than happy to take his brother's place in her heart and her bed. Can Marie survive her broken heart? Can she survive Victor? Rogan AND Rogue/Victor.
1. Chapter 1

**Something you need to know about this story:**

**Marie has been cured and we're assuming it's permanent. I'm not touching on this because it has no bearing on my story. Starts off just after the events of X3.  
**

Summary: Marie runs away after Logan breaks her heart. While on the road, she encounters Victor, who is more than happy to take his brother's place in her heart and her bed. Can Marie survive her broken heart? Can she survive Victor?  
Rating: NC-17/M for Violence/Nonconsensual Sex  
Disclaimer: I don't own X Men, but I wouldn't mind renting Victor and Logan.

* * *

He killed her. The first woman he had said "I love you" to in over a decade and she had died by his hand.

How fucked up was that?

Logan had been stewing in his room for days, unable to face the outside world. Unable to face the sympathetic looks. Unable to face anyone but Marie.

She did her best to keep him going. She talked to him, drug him down to the gym for workouts and fixed all of his meals.

At first, he was reluctant about accepting her attentions. He knew she held a torch for him, and he didn't want to do anything that might make her think he would end up wanting a future with her.

After all, he was still grieving for Jean. Beautiful, crazy Jean who killed the professor and Scott.

On nights when he was desperately trying to drown his sorrows in the bottom of a bottle of whiskey, he hated his healing factor. He could only get drunk after (very quickly) downing a full bottle of liquor...and even then, he'd only stay drunk for maybe 20 to 30 minutes before completely sobering up.

That didn't stop him from trying.

Marie would just sit in the chair in his room and sadly watch as he drank himself into an extremely short stupor, while listening to him rant about how fucked up his life was. He'd pull her into his lap and lay drunken kisses on her cheeks and neck, while thanking her for being such a wonderful friend.

By the time he sobered up, she deduced that he either forgot about his show of affection or simply pretended it never happened in the first place.

In reality, it was the latter.

Logan could never get drunk to the point of forgetting...it just wasn't physically possible. But he could get drunk to the point of allowing the dormant parts of his personality to reveal themselves.

The dormant part that was head over heels, truly, deeply in love with the spunky southern Belle he had taken under his wing in Laughlin City.

He desired her in a way that he felt he could never admit.  


* * *

Logan was still asleep when Marie brought breakfast into his room. It was well past ten in the morning and she was trying to keep him from festering in his room for the whole day.

He grumbled and sat up, causing the sheet to fall away from his naked chest and pool dangerously low on his hips. She tried her best to avert her eyes, but his perfectly chiseled form practically begged for someone to look at it...his body was made for gawking.

Logan rubbed his eyes, "I hope you have beer on that tray, kid."

Marie rolled her eyes, "Logan...it's not even noon yet."

"It's drink thirty somewhere."

"Yea yea, eat your breakfast...then you're comin' down to do some kick boxing with me."

He shoved some bacon in his mouth and regarded her skimpy workout attire carefully. Why did she have to make it so hard for him to keep it in his pants? He swallowed the mouthful of food, "I don't kickbox. I stab and slash."

"Well then, we'll compromise and we can spend our time wrestling."

A vision of a naked Marie throwing him down on a wrestling mat crowded his mind. Before he could get fully lost in his daydream, he let out a simple "Hmph."

She laughed a little as he tried not to acknowledge her flirtation, then busied herself straightening up his room.

She picked up clothes and tossed them into the hamper, then began folding his clean clothes and stashing them away in his dresser.

He'd given up asking her to stop cleaning when she came into his room and just began enjoying his automatic maid service. He often teased her by pointing out things she missed...then she'd give him the finger and tell him he can clean up his own damn mess.

Ten minutes later, she'd be back to cleaning.

Logan finished his breakfast and stood up out of bed, wrapping the sheet around him as he walked to the bathroom to cover his naked lower half.

Marie smirked, "Don't cover up on my account. It's not like the Wolverine inside my head didn't already give that package away."

"Marie!"

She giggled, "What?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head before closing the bathroom door behind him.  


* * *

"You're going to kill us."

"Am not..."

"You're right...you're just going to kill you. Slow down, kid."

Logan was gripping onto the dashboard as Marie drove to an unknown destination. She was a wild driver with plenty of road rage to spare. He was thankful when they reached their destination.

Partly because they made it there alive. Mostly because it was a bar.

He was a good boy and had trained and stayed out of his room for most of the day and he assumed that this was his reward for not being such a grumpy asshole.

They played pool, darts and drank...they even talked. Something Logan had done very little of since Alcatraz.

They sat down in a booth and watched the people in the bar move around. There was a peaceful moment of silence between them when Logan got a faraway look in his eyes and looked down into his beer, "I didn't know you could miss something you never had."

Marie's head jerked up, surprised that such a heartfelt sentiment could come from him. He was, no doubt, referring to his and Jeans nonexistent relationship. She nodded, "Yea..." She paused for a second, not wanting to scare the emotional creature that had emerged from the Wolverine back into hiding. "Unrequited love is still love."

He twirled his beer and took a swig before sitting back and glancing around the room...basically doing everything within his power to keep from looking into her eyes, "Guess so."

"At least you're with the guy you love...I hope Ice boy is taking good care of ya."

Marie fiddled with the straw rapper, "Bobby and I broke up a couple of weeks ago."

Logan furrowed his eyebrows. Was he that wrapped up in himself that he didn't even know Marie had gotten her heartbroken? He sighed, "Sorry kid. Do I need to kick his ass?"

She laughed softly and shook her head, "No. It was a mutual decision."

"Wanna talk about it?"

She started to open her mouth, but shook her head, "Nah...I'm fine."

The little voice inside of Logan's heart told him to dig deeper and force her to talk about it...but the voice in his head told him to shut up and order another drink.

He glanced at a couple that was making out in the corner and cringed. It had been too long since he had sex and he was in desperate need of the emotional and physical release it brought.

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

After returning to the mansion from the bar, Marie followed Logan to his room, where he quickly dipped into his stash of whiskey.

On the fast track to getting shit faced, his nagging curiosity got the best of him, "So...did you and ice prick ever...ya know?"

She raised a brow and blushed, "That's not your business, mister."

"The look on your face says yes but it sucked."

"Shut it, Logan."

"Hey! I call 'em like I see 'em!"

He took a big gulp of burning liquid and drew her into his lap as she rolled her eyes, "It's a damn shame a beauty like you ended up in bed with a man who didn't know what he was doin'." The hand that wasn't occupied with the whiskey bottle snaked around her waist as he leaned in to kiss her neck, "I know what I'm doin'..."

He'd done this same thing to her countless times, but this time...he was more tender. The kiss was more purposeful...as if he was trying to make it lead somewhere. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Logan...you're drunk."

"Won't be for long..." he slurred.

She tried to wriggle off of his lap as his kisses trailed across her neck, "Logan..."

He grumbled and pulled her down onto the bed with him, nearly spilling the little whiskey that was left before setting it down on the nightstand. He clutched her close, "Love you, kid."

Thirty minutes later, she laid next to a sober Logan, who was acting as if he didn't remember the neck kisses and the "love" revelation.

She refused to mention it since she figured it was just the liquor talking and nothing else. She started to get up to leave, but he caught her by her wrist from where he lay. They stared at each other in silence for what seemed to be an eternity before he pulled her down onto the bed.

She stared up at him with questioning eyes as he wordlessly unbuttoned her blouse.

Logan opened her shirt and slowly pulled down the cups of her bra, gazing dazedly at her plush mounds.

She trembled nervously as he ran a thumb across her hardened pink nipples, causing her to moan softly. He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking diligently on every inch of her skin.

He smiled as her moans began filling the air. Damn the consequences. He needed this.

"Tell me if you want me to stop."

He waited for a few moments, silently praying that she would just stay quiet. When she didn't say anything, he reached under her skirt and pulled her panties off before unbuckling and unbuttoning his own pants.

Her eyes rolled closed as he hand stroked her inner thigh, then moved up further to caress her soft mound. She jumped slightly when his thumb ran over her clit and his index finger found its home inside of her velvety folds.

He took pleasure in watching her facial expressions. It was like she was caught somewhere between confusion and pure bliss.

She looked beautiful.

He leaned down and reattached his mouth to her breasts as he positioned his cock at her entrance. He pressed forward, causing her eyes to pop open and her back to arch.

He pushed in, inch by inch, eliciting a soft gasp, "Oh god!"

When he had finally buried his entire length inside of her, she wrapped her limbs around him and breathed into his neck, which spurred him into action.

Logan began thrusting into her at a desperate pace as she locked her ankles together behind his ass. Internally, Marie was still trying to wrap her head around what was happening to her.

The mind blowing pleasure he was providing soon pushed all thoughts of concern from her head when he locked her lips in a passionate kiss.

He reached down and gripped her ass, tilting it upwards so that he could push himself in deeper as she clawed at his back. He growled and buried his face in her neck, kissing and licking at her soft flesh, "Ah god...Marie..."

Logan gritted his teeth as he felt the walls of her pussy clamp down on him so tight, he was barely able to move. He bit down on his lip to keep from crying out in pleasure as her folds practically milked him to orgasm.

Her cries of pleasure were drowned out by his roars of ecstasy.

He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily as he felt her hands run through his hair. Logan regained his bearings and quickly got up and scooted to the edge of the bed. He tried to keep his eyes averted from her intense gaze as he slowly stood and made his way toward the bathroom.

"Logan..."

"It was just sex, kid. Let's not make it complicated."

She nodded slowly and watched as the bathroom door closed behind him.

By the time he came out of the bathroom after his shower, she was gone.  


* * *

For a full week, her regular schedule of looking after him became horribly interrupted and he started to miss her.

Logan decided to be a man and confront the situation.

He knocked on her door and let himself in without giving her the opportunity to give him permission. She gasped and covered her wet, naked body with the towel she had been using to dry her body. He quickly turned around as she almost laughed, "Guess I shouldn't bother with modesty...not like you haven't seen me naked."

He cleared his throat and slowly turned back around to find that she had wrapped the towel firmly around her body...which actually disappointed him.

He ran a hand through his hair, "I wanted to talk to you about that..."

She crossed her arms, "It's ok...you said it's just sex."

"Yea...maybe it's sex that never shoulda happened. I care about you too much to just make you another fuck buddy."

She nodded a little and looked down, "What if we did it again...right now?"

His cock twitched in his pants. That was all he needed to hear. He rushed across the room and kissed her as he backed her into the nearest wall and snatched that pesky towel off.

She kissed him hungrily and ripped his shirt off of her shoulders as he quickly and clumsily broke the kiss in order to successfully unbutton his pants to free his erection.

He quickly picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and reached down, guiding him toward her opening. They both paused and gasped as his full length entered her.

Logan began brutally fucking her against the wall with his jeans in a heap around his ankles. When they came, they panted and stared at each other before he pulled his jeans back up, "I dunno if this is such a good idea, kid. I tend to fuck up everything that's good to me...look at what happened to the last chick I fell in love with."

She shrugged and picked her towel back up, "I know...but I care about you. We don't have to rush anything...let's just see where life takes us."

He kissed her cheek and nodded, "Ok...we'll just take it a day at a time."  


* * *

Weeks later, their relationship was flourishing, although she could tell that Logan was kind of afraid of getting "trapped" into a commitment too soon, but she had every intention of making sure they kept things slow and steady.

When he got really scared, he'd pick stupid fights in an effort to push her away to save her or himself from heartache that he seemed so sure would come.

Things between them took a turn for the worse when Dr. Emma Frost arrived at the school. She possessed an effervescent beauty, was emotionally detached and kind of crazy.

The fact that she was a slightly unstable telepath made memories of Jean flood his mind whenever he was in her presence. Emma exuded sexuality and Marie immediately took notice of the way she and Logan looked at each other.

She desperately tried not to let it affect her, but Logan told her he cared about her...she trusted him. After all, even though he had told her he loved her while he was drunk, she knew he had never lied to her in his drunken state before.  


* * *

Marie spent the evening tearing her room apart looking for her iPod. She almost gave up on the search when she remembered she had left it in the third level locker room after her workout earlier that day.

She made her way through the dark, quiet hallways before taking the elevator to the lower levels. When she entered the locker room, she heard the showers running. She peeked around the locker bank to see who in the world would be showering down there at 2 in the morning and was horrified to find Logan fucking Emma from behind beneath one of the communal shower heads.

He had her long blonde hair gathered in one hand as he squeezed her breast with the other, fucking her with deep, powerful strokes.

Marie's eyes immediately grew bleary with tears as she gasped and backed away, accidentally bumping into a locker bank.

Logan and Emma's heads snapped up to find out where the commotion had come from. Logan looked up just in time to see Marie fleeing from the room. He cursed and pushed off of Emma before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself as he gave chase.

He caught up with her halfway to the elevator. He grabbed her arm, but she snatched away, "Don't touch me!"

He obliged, "Marie...I'm sorry...it was just-"

She quieted him by slapping him across his face, "I wasn't pressuring you for anything! I never even bothered to tell you I loved you because I was afraid I would frighten you away! I respected every boundary you put up and you go and do this?"

Before he could say anything else, she had run away.

He stayed outside of her room for nearly two hours that night, knocking every so often to see if she would let him in. He went back to his room when it was clear she had no intention of speaking with him.

By the time morning came, he returned to her room to find it empty. A note was left on her bed that read:

_Logan, _

_I hope you and Emma enjoy fucking your brains out._

_Have a nice life. I'm done with you._

He growled and crumpled the note up before putting his fist through the wall, roaring out in anger at himself...and at Emma for being such a damn temptress.

Marie was driving Scott's car across the New York state line while Logan was rushing around the school asking anyone and everyone if they had seen her or if she had given anyone any information as to where she was heading.

He had to find her and make this right.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. I'm about to venture into uncharted Sabretooth/Rogue territory and I'm hoping it's good!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've helped mold the personality of this Victor character, so bear with me. First off, we're pretending that Sabretooth was NEVER in X Men 1, ok? Secondly, this Victor is the Victor from _'Origins'_, only slightly less homidical and a little bit nicer. Let's just pretend all the years have mellowed him out a bit.**

**Ready? Set. Read!  
**

* * *

*************Logan's Flashback***********

He'd just finished working out and was sitting on a bench, removing the tape from his hands. That's when she walked in.

The fuckable Emma Frost.

OK...so maybe that wasn't her real superhero name...but it may as well have been.

He had been faced with flirtatious women before, but this chick was relentless and purposeful in every word she spoke and movement she made. The fact that she didn't waste too much time with the verbal aspect of things was probably his undoing. They'd spent enough time with little looks and flirtatious jabs at each other around the mansion.

Logan couldn't help it. Just because he was sorta, kinda "with" Marie didn't mean he was castrated.

Emma began shedding clothes as she walked toward him.

"Whoa...what are you doin'?"

"Oh come on Logan...I see the way you look at me. You can't tell me that little girl you're with satisfies all your needs...your desires."

Logan gripped the sides of the bench and tried to avert his eyes as she took off her bra and released her large, perky breasts from their restraints.

_Holy shit...are those puppies real? Dammit, concentrate Logan...con-cen-trate._

"Logan...come on baby. She'll never find out."

With that, she removed her panties and straddled his lap. He sucked in a long breath and gritted his teeth as the last of "Logan" disappeared and gave way to Wolverine. He suddenly and violently caught Emma's lips in a hungry kiss as he pawed and groped at the delicious naked body that sat on his lap.

She wrapped her legs around his waist when he stood and carried them into the adjoining ladies locker room. She switched on the showers and knelt in front of him beneath the spray, taking his length into her mouth.

Her going down on him would prove to be the only intensely impressive aspect of their encounter.

When he finally entered her, it was enjoyable, but something was definitely missing...oh right...love.

For a brief second, he mused that all those sentimental schmucks he had made fun of for years who claimed that love intensified sex were right.

He pumped into Emma with an animal-like intensity. He just wanted to cum, then wash her scent off.

He never got the chance to.

When he saw Marie's face, he felt ashamed for the first time in his life. Had Marie been any other girl, he would have shrugged, counted it as a tough break and kept fucking away at the beautiful blond currently impaled on his rock hard erection.

But this...this was Marie. His Marie.

The Marie who had taken care of him. The Marie he loved. The Marie he hurt.  
***************End Flashback***************

It had been a week since that fateful night and all of Logan's nearby searches had gone cold. He just knew he didn't want her to wander the highways alone. There were some real animals out there. He took a few pictures of her and hit the road, asking people at gas stations and restaurants along the highway if they had seen her.

* * *

Marie sat in a bar somewhere in the outskirts of North Dakota, trying desperately to get the vision of Logan and Emma out of her head. She didn't know where she was going...she was just trying to get as far away from Westchester as possible.

Maybe she would go to Oregon...she'd always wanted to visit Portland. She bit her lip and leaned forward on the bar, "I'll take the check."

She didn't notice the creepy man eyeing her as she walked out into the parking lot. She was searching her bag for her keys when she heard a voice come up behind her, "Want some company pretty lady?"

She jumped and spun around, "Uh...no. Thanks."

He had continued walking and was far too close for comfort now, "Come on...a pretty gal like you don't need to be alone tonight."

The unidentified backwoods creep stepped closer as her eyes darted for an escape, "Look...I don't want any trouble."

"Oh you won't get any trouble baby...that's the last thing I wanna give you."

She grasped her keys and quickly turned around in an attempt to open her car door, but he yanked her around and forced her against her car. Marie screamed and clawed at his face as he tried to wriggle his hands beneath her skirt. She punched him one good time, which earned her a retalitory punch across the face that threw her to the ground and caused her head to smack against the pavement.

He sneered at her as she dazedly tried to regain her bearings. Suddenly, the man was yanked from above her and thrown a considerable distance across the parking lot.

Marie's struggled to remain conscious as she watched a tall, broad figure in a trench coat approach her. The last thing she remembered before passing out was being lifted into a pair of strong arms.  


* * *

Victor had picked up on Logan's scent as soon as he pulled into the parking lot of the bar. He had been living in a cabin in the North Dakota wilderness for years and he hadn't seen or heard from his little brother in almost two decades. He was surprised that he remembered his scent after all these years...but when he smelled it, he knew exactly who it was.

His scent led him to a little two door sports coupe. Victor looked in, immediately spotting a leather jacket that appeared to be Logan's. He waited patiently in the parking lot for his brother to come out to his car.

What he saw instead, was a deliciously beautiful girl make her way out of the bar and attempt to get into the car. From the moment he laid eyes on her, he was captivated by her inner fire and her outer beauty.

When she was approached by the creep, he gave her the chance to defend herself. He was impressed by the accuracy and strength of her punch, but she wasn't a very good blocker...which was why creep had the chance to land a pretty ugly punch to the side of her face, knocking her down.

That was it. He needed to step in.

Victor rushed over and grabbed creep by the back of his shirt and dug his claws in before throwing him clean across the parking lot.

He looked down at her and noticed the ugly bruise already forming where her head had made contact with the pavement. She probably had a concussion.

He couldn't just leave her there...she was too beautiful. He picked her up and carried to his truck. Maybe when she woke up, he could find out why he smelled his brother all over the jacket within her car.  


* * *

When Marie came to, she was in a log cabin of sorts. Her head was bandaged and she was laying on a large bed.

As she tried to sit up, the pungent aroma of dark coffee permeated through the air...a welcome smell as far as she was concerned. She cringed and lightly touched her head as she swung her legs off of the bed and tried to take in her surroundings and survey herself.

_Still fully dressed? Check._  
_Bag close by? Check._

Who was this stranger who had saved her and was now making the best smelling coffee in the world?

She got her answer when his large, ridiculously sexy frame filled the door, "Morning, stripes."

Marie stared at him for a while before stuttering, "M-mornin'."

She'd never seen him before, but everything about him was familiar...especially his eyes. She took note of the long claws on his hands as he handed her a mug of coffee.

He was obviously a mutant.

She whispered a 'thank you' as he stepped back and leaned against the door frame, regarding her carefully.

After a few sips of coffee she got a little uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her and finally spoke up, "Thanks a lot for...uh...comin' to my rescue."

He crossed his arms, "Girls like you shouldn't be roaming around unchaperoned. There's a lot of dangerous people out there...I should know."

She nodded slowly, still unsure of this stranger's intentions, "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"So what's your name, stripes?"

"Rogue...er...you can call me Marie." By now, it didn't matter who called her Marie. It used to be a pleasure that only Logan was afforded, but to hell with him.

Victor nodded, "Marie...my name's Victor."

She offered an uneasy smile, "Well Victor...you mind tellin' me where I am?"

"You're about fifteen miles from that bar you were attacked at."

He turned around to go back to the kitchen to retrieve some food as she stood to follow him, staring the entire way. As familiar as he did seem, there was definitely a dark, almost sinister air about him.

Victor chuckled slightly as he noticed her scrutinizing him, "If I wanted to hurt you, you'd be dead already. I'm not exactly the type of killer that waits to get the job done."

She choked on her words before they even managed to the front of her mouth, "Killer?"

He cut open an apple and shrugged, smirking with a glint in his eye, "Well, not so much anymore. I'm almost as harmless as a kitty cat...now."

Marie nodded and looked around the rest of the cabin...hoping he was just joking. He rushed over to the living room area and straightened up newspapers, "You'll have to excuse the mess, stripes. Not used to company."

"Oh, so you don't bring ladies to your bachelor pad?"

"No, the parking lot of the bar is usually as close as I let them get to here."

Marie looked down at her coffee, "Oh."

He haphazardly slid a plate of fruit across the table, "Here, stripes. Eat up."

"Thanks..." she took a few bites, "You know you remind me of someone."

Victor smiled, baring his impressive canines. He was surprised and strangely excited to see that she didn't seem frightened of him, "Is that so? He must be a real handsome devil."

Marie muttered, "He is...but he's a real asshole."

Victor laughed, "What's his name?"

Marie looked up from the plate of fruit. She normally didn't share this much information with strangers, but seeing as he had just saved her from being raped, she made an exception.

She breathed out, "Logan."

Victor tensed slightly, "And what did Logan do to piss you off?"

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "He made a mess of me."

Victor nodded knowingly, "That's your way of saying he broke your heart."

Marie gave a single nod and put her head in her hands, "I'm runnin' away from him."

Marie glanced at the clock on the opposite wall and stood, "I really appreciate your hospitality Victor, but I gotta hit the road."

"I don't think that's a good idea stripes...the National Weather Service says that that little snow shower out there is about to turn into a full blown blizzard. Even if I get you back to the bar, you won't get very far in that sexy little car you were driving. Wouldn't want my rescue efforts to go to waste by having you freeze to death on the side of the road."

Marie got a panicked look on her face, "Oh no...oh no...where's my phone..."

She rushed back into the bedroom and grabbed her cell phone out of her bag, "Shit! It's dead...can I use your phone?"

Victor was clearing the dishes away from the table, "Don't have one."

Marie ran a hand through her hair and grazed the tender, bandaged spot on her head, which caused her to cringe slightly and curse again.

Victor walked back into the bedroom and laughed, "You always cuss this much, stripes?"

"I'm stuck here..."

He smirked, "Aw come on...it's not that bad. I'm a good host."

* * *

**Review please people!**


	4. Chapter 4

The blizzard had halted Logan's search and forced him to return to the mansion. The monster storm had blanketed Northern Minnesota, North Dakota and part of Wisconsin.

When he arrived back, Emma tried to approach him, but he glared at her menacingly and told her to "stay the fuck away". He closed himself off from everyone...just as he had done after Jean's death...only this time, there was no Marie to comfort him.

He would blame himself if anything happened to her. After all, it was his fault that she felt the need to run away in the first place.

If anything happened to her while she was on the road, it would be on his head.  


* * *

Victor's original plan was to fool her into feeling safe around him...then take her as his own. At first, he just wanted to do it because he knew if and when Logan ever found out, he would flip out.

Now, three days into being snowed in, he was wanting her for a completely different reason. She was bright, beautiful, sexy and possessed a fire inside that drew him further in every moment that he spent with her.

Victor loved that she didn't seem afraid of him. His snarls or growls were often met by eye rolls and scoffs...she'd even popped him on his clawed hand when he tried to take a sausage off of her plate during breakfast.

She was a challenge...and there was nothing Victor loved more than a challenge.

He couldn't believe Logan had given her up for a fast n' ready fuck. Victor would take her away from him and make sure he never let go. Logan may have been stupid enough to let her slip through his fingers, but Victor wasn't.

He'd take what his brother had stupidly let go of for himself...and make it his own.  


* * *

Marie stared out the window in living room of the cabin. She happened to hear the shower come to a stop and turned around to see Victor step out through the cracked door.

Wow. That was impressive.

She'd never really gotten the opportunity to admire his physique before then, but seeing him naked nearly made her mouth water.

He caught her looking and smirked as she quickly averted her eyes and cleared her throat. She muttered an apology and tried to busy herself straightening up around the cabin.

Victor emerged shirtless from the bedroom, tying the strings of his sweat pants in a knot as he walked toward her. She bit her bottom lip as she turned up the radio to listen to the weather report.

The National Weather Service is reporting that another 10 to 12 inches are expected over the next 48 hours. All areas north of Bismark, North Dakota to Fargo, Minnesota line are under a severe winter storm warning. Residents are advised to stay indoors and only travel in case of emergency.

Marie sighed and turned off the radio to find him grinning at her, "What?"

"I was just wondering if that's the first time you spied on me while I was in the shower."

She rolled her eyes and walked back toward the window, "Don't flatter yourself."

"Aww come on stripes...just teasin' you."

She crossed her arms as she stared out the window, "I don't even know where I'm gonna go when the snow lets up."

He hadn't really been prepared to be her confidant, so he just grunted slightly and walked into the kitchen to retrieve a beer from the fridge. She glanced at him a did a double take. He caught her look, "What?"

She slowly walked over to him, "That beer...Logan drinks Molson's too...in all my years growin' up around southern men with beery bellies, I didn't see a bottle of Molson's til I met Logan..."

He cleared his throat and sat the bottle down, "Yea, well, Logan must be from Canada."

She stared at him long and hard before breaking her gaze to move to the bedroom, "I'm going to take a shower."

He waited until a couple of minutes after he heard the shower start before entering the bathroom to lean against the sink and watch her. He was going to make his move now.

Marie was pleasantly lost under the warm streams of water as she washed her body. When she heard Victor on the other side of the glass door grunt in admiration, she gasped and covered her private parts with her hands, "What the fuck! Victor...what are you doing in here?"

"You got to check me out...I'm just gettin' my look in...you've got quite a body, stripes."

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all beautiful...not at all."

She thought he would turn to leave, but instead, he stripped out of his sweats and yanked open the shower door before stepping in.

She backed up against the tile and squeaked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm about to give you the ride of your life, stripes."

"Victor...I don't-"

He looked down at her as he pressed his body against hers, "Shh...I'm gonna take good care of ya."

She trembled slightly as he bent down and captured her lips in a rough, yet passionate kiss.

Marie hesitated, but was soon allowing him pick her up and wrap her legs around his waist as their tongues played tug of war.

Victor growled slightly as he felt his hardening cock press against the heat of her sex.

Without saying a word, he carried her out of the shower and threw her onto the bed. He took a moment to admire her glistening wet body before crawling up her body to bite at her chest and neck.

Marie shuddered and bit her bottom lip in uncertainty, but closed her eyes as soon as she felt his hips settle between her open legs.

He pushed himself inside and groaned in satisfaction as she arched her back and cried out beneath him, causing her breasts to press against his chest.

He raised up slightly and hooked an arm beneath her knee to bring it up to her chest as he began brutally fucking her. He didn't give her time to adjust to him...he just started pumping in and out at a frenzied pace.

The sensation was amazing. She'd never been taken so roughly before...it was so raw...so savage...so hot.

Victor was like an animal as he wildly pumped in and out of her and bit at her skin. With every stroke and every bite, he marked her.

He soon pulled out and easily flipped her over like a rag doll before thrusting back into her from behind. As he gripped onto her hips, his nails dug in slightly, causing her to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

He threw his hips forward as he yanked hers backwards, creating a loud, pronounced slapping sound within the room.

It wasn't long before a fire erupted within her, causing her to thrash and jerk against him. He smirked and allowed the sensation that had been building within him to take over.

He slammed himself inside of her one last time, burying himself inside of her to the hilt as he released strand after white hot strand of semen.

Within a few seconds, Marie disengaged herself from his cock as she collapsed forward on the bed, panting. He smirked and slapped her ass as he walked away to finish his beer, leaving her trembling and gasping on the bed.  


* * *

She didn't know how long she'd been asleep, but it stopped mattering when she felt a calloused, clawed finger trace over her naked waist. He laid a few kisses on her neck in hopes that would be enough to sufficiently arouse her before he laid down on the bed behind her, raised her leg and roughly pushed into her.

Marie cried out and gripped onto the pillow in front of her as he gripped onto her breast roughly.

She tried to keep from closing her eyes as the raw sensation of being taken like a reluctant lioness washed over her.

When they finished, Victor, again, left her laying on the bed, panting and trembling.  


* * *

As soon as Logan received word that the storm had cleared, he resumed his search. It took him two weeks to finally reach Minnesota, where her trail ran cold.

He was faced with the daunting task of trying to make it to every backwoods town in the mid US.

* * *

Nearly two weeks after the first time they had sex, Marie was trapped in her own personal, delicious hell.

Although he was brutal and borderline violent during sex, Victor ensured her at least one orgasm every single time he entered her, which was the the very thing keeping her there.

She couldn't resist him even when she wanted to. Sex was his weapon against her and he used it to keep her weak and get what he wanted.

They began settling into a routine. Victor would go out during the day to chop wood or hunt for deer, then come back into the cabin, slam her against the wall, yank down his pants and fuck her until they both came.

She'd end up a useless, trembling pile of mush for a few minutes and he'd leave her right there on the floor until she found enough strength in her knees to stand again.

Victor was her drug...and she had the distinct feeling she should leave before she got in too deep.

She approached him after lunch one afternoon, "Look, Victor...I appreciate everything you've done for me here, but I think I should get going."

He didn't even turn around to look at her as he simply said, "No."

"No? What do you mean no? I have to leave...maybe you can come visit me whenever I get to Oregon...but I need to get going...this is just too intense."

She began walking into the bathroom to gather her few belongings, not realizing that he was rushing up behind her. She yelped as he grabbed her, spun her around and slammed her into the nearest wall.

Marie's breath caught in her throat as he wrapped a large hand around her neck, nearly cutting off her air supply. Victor breathed heavily through his nose. She could tell he was struggling not to hurt her any worst than he already was.

He leaned in and snarled, "Do I look like someone you can just walk away from?"

She grabbed at his wrist to try to make him let go, but it was no use. He gripped a little harder and shook her against the wall as she choked out, "V-v-victor! S-s-top!"

He yanked her from the wall and drug her into the bathroom by her neck before spinning her around in front of the sink.

Victor yanked down her pants and pulled down his own as he pressed himself against her ass, trapping her between his body and the sink. He grabbed her by the back of her neck and forced her to look at herself in the mirror as he leaned in to whisper, "I want you to look at your face...look at yourself while I fuck you...tell me that's not the face of woman who wants to stay."

One of his arms encircled her waist as the other grabbed her hair and snatched her head back as he entered her from behind and roughly humped her against the sink. She fought back...at first.

Victor snatched at the hair he had gathered in his fist and growled, "Look at yourself baby..."

She obeyed until her orgasm hit, which made her eyes roll closed. She had to grip the sink to keep from crumpling to the floor as she panted and watched him pull up his pants in the mirror and walk away.

Marie let herself slide to the bathroom floor and wiped at the few tears that had escaped her eyes. She had seen her face while he fucked her...and her expressions were nothing less than pure, unadulterated ecstasy.

Even if she did leave, where would she go? What would she do? She had no one and nothing...perhaps her fate did lie with Victor. Perhaps this rough and tumble, borderline abusive relationship was all she could get.

In her mind, Marie began to resign herself to staying with him.

That night, in a rare show of affection, Victor gathered her into his arms as she lay next to him. He kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear, "You're not leavin' me, stripes...ever."

* * *

**Reviews please! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Logan growled as he kicked at the gravel with a booted foot. He felt helpless. After a few moments of mentally punishing himself for putting her in the position in the first place, he hit the road again.

He'd been stopping off at virtually every road side establishment he could find. Some of the workers in the random bars, restaurants and gas stations had vaguely recognized Marie in the pictures he carried with him. That was what led him to Minnesota, but he was quickly running out of leads. Because of the storm, he was two weeks behind her. People who worked at a roadside diner wouldn't be able to distinctly remember one of the random faces that had passed through days ago...let alone two weeks.

He didn't care how long it took to find her. He would stay on the road for years if he had to. He owed her that and so much more.

Logan desperately wished Chuck was alive. He would be able to find out where she was in minutes with Cerebro.

He only prayed that nothing had happened to her.

* * *

Marie's screams carried through the woods for miles. Victor slammed into her one last time and smirked as he collapsed on top of her, licking at her glistening skin. He loved hearing her cries...her moans...her gasps...her screams.

Every sound she made when he took her created a frenzy within him.

It had been four weeks since the first time they had sex and he had gone back to the bar and brought Marie's car back to his cabin. He figured she would need all of her clothes since she wouldn't be leaving within the foreseeable future.

When Victor finally rolled off of her, he told her to shower and get some clothes on because they had to go into town for food and supplies.

As she showered, she looked down at her body and took note of the bruises that she seemed to constantly keep. From her neck to her thighs, her body was littered with bruises and light scratches that Victor had marked her with during their heated lovemaking sessions.

When they returned to the cabin that night, Marie stood next to him, shucking corn as he cut up vegetables. He horribly misgauged the end of the carrot he was working on when he sliced into his finger. Marie gasped and took his hand. Before he could pull away, she saw his skin stitching itself back together.

She gasped as he snarled and yanked his hand out of her grasp. He wrapped his finger in a napkin and began walking out of the kitchen, but she followed, "Victor...you have...you have a healing factor...just like-"

"Let it go."

"Oh my god...it all makes sense now. You and Logan..."

He gave her a warning growl and took a menacing step forward, "I said let it go."

She quieted down as he stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door on his way out. He was angry. She quickly learned that the best thing to do when he was angry was to leave him alone.

She watched him run down the hill and could have sworn she saw him get on all fours before disappearing into the forest.

When Marie was sure he was gone, she began snooping through his bedroom. After several minutes and an exhausting search, she sat on the floor next to his bed and sighed. She'd come up empty handed.

She started to get up when she noticed the floorboard next to the bed creak. She knelt down and pushed against the floorboard next to it and realized there was a compartment beneath.

She pulled it up and fished a small chest out from underneath. She slowly opened it to find it was filled with letters and pictures. She covered her mouth when she saw a picture of Victor and Logan from World War I.

Marie jumped when she heard Victor speak, "What the fuck are you doing?"

She dropped the picture and stood, "You're his brother...why didn't you tell me?"

He clenched his fists and glared at her, "It wasn't your business."

"What do you mean it wasn't my business? He's my ex for god's sake! I live with you!"

He stayed silent as jaw clenched. She put her hands up and shook her head as she began walking around the room to collect her things, "That's it...I'm leaving. You didn't wanna reveal too much about yourself...I was fine with that...but to know you were purposely withholding information from me...I...I gotta get outta here."

She rushed out into the living room area, but he grabbed her wrist and yanked her to him, "You're not goin' anywhere."

She hit him in the chest and tried to twist out of his grasp, but he was unrelenting. She yelled, "Let go of me!"

He caught her other wrist and yanked her over to the kitchen table where he promptly spun her around and bent her over the table. He put his hand on the back of her head to keep her face down as he ripped her pants from her body.

He quickly unbuttoned his pants and grunted as he pushed into her. She cried out and gripped onto the sides of the table as he pumped in and out of her relentlessly. Victor panted, "You don't get to leave...you're mine, stripes...all mine...and there ain't a damn thing anyone can do to change that."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes as her body betrayed her and began responding to his brutal attentions. Soon, she was trembling and whimpering as an unwanted orgasm ripped through her body. She felt Victor shove inside of her one last time and release himself deep within her.

When Marie's orgasmic shock subsided, she covered her face as he pulled from her. She stayed there, splayed out over the table for several minutes.

What had happened to her? What was he doing to her? More importantly...why was he doing it?

Victor stowed himself away in his pants and let out a breath as he looked down at her shivering form.

He stared at her for a while and tried to pick her up, but she hit him and pushed away before running to the bathroom and shutting the door.

After crying her eyes out, she drew herself a bath and soaked in the tub. What kind of mess had she gotten herself into? She soaked until the water turned cold and her teeth chattered.

She missed Logan.

Marie ignored Victor when he started calling her name. She didn't even flinch when he burst through the door and eyed her as she soaked in the tub. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "You're using me to get to him, aren't you?"

"At first...that was the case...but now..." Victor's voice trailed off as he drank in the sight of her naked body, "Did I...hurt you?"

Marie sighed and looked over her body, which was riddled with marks he had caused, "Nothin' I won't survive."

She stood, wrapped herself in a towel and pushed past him to go to the bedroom. She pulled on her nightgown and laid down in the bed, staring into the darkness. A few moments later, she felt Victor climb into bed behind her and begin kissing down her neck and her back. He turned her over, pushed up the fabric of her nightgown and kissed down her stomach before spreading her legs and dipping his face into the apex of her thighs.

He licked and sucked fervently, making her body shudder and writhe in intense pleasure. He felt her walls begin to tighten around his tongue and gripped her thigh as he thrust his tongue in further.

She reached down and raked her fingers through his hair as her walls spasmed around his tongue.

Victor licked her clean and crawled up her body before pushing into her already quivering mound.

She wrapped her legs around him and licked her way up his neck as he began pumping into her.

For just a little while, he made her forget about her troubles...but that night, as he settled down next to her and pulled her into a possessive embrace, she whispered, "Why are you doin' this to me?"

She stared up at the ceiling and heard him let out a breath, "Jimmy was stupid to let you go...you belong to me now, stripes."

"Jimmy?"

"Yea...that's...wait...you don't know his real name?"

Marie rolled onto her side, "He lost his memory. He doesn't remember you or anything from his past before 18 years ago."

Victor took a moment to process the information and laughed sinisterly, "Heh...ya don't say..."

"I don't wanna be used in your sick plan...I don't want you to use me against him."

He cocked his head to the side and studied her, "You still love him...don't you?"

Marie looked back at Victor, then rolled onto her side without answering.

* * *

"You sure this was her?" Logan asked as he held up Marie's picture.

The short, fat lady nodded, "Yep, I'm certain. She stayed at the motel for a night and hit the road the next mornin'."

Logan put the picture away, "You have any idea which direction she was heading in?"

"Uh...hold on...Earl?" she yelled toward the back of the diner. A man who had to be in his late 50s popped his head through the doorway leading into the kitchen.

Earl yelled, "What?"

"Do you remember that southern girl with the white stripe in her hair? In here a couple of weeks ago?"

Earl chuckled, "Oh yea...I remember..."

Logan snarled, "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Earl quickly stopped chuckling and cleared his throat, "Nothin'...she was just a...a real looker, ya know?"

The lady rolled her eyes, "Do you remember which direction she went in?"

"Yea...she was headin' west toward North Dakota."

* * *

Marie stood outside of the cabin, watching as Victor gave her a demonstration on how to properly chop wood.

"Go on, stripes...give it a try."

She stepped forward and raised the axe and brought it down, missing the wood completely. He let out a chuckle and shook his head.

She groaned in frustration and stomped her foot, "This is too hard!"

"Just have some damn patience. Try again."

She huffed a little, then brought the axe back down on the wood. It splintered into two pieces, much to her amusement. She jumped up and down and squealed, "I got it! I got it!"

He smirked, "I don't think that's the traditional way one celebrates when they chop wood...in fact I don't think there's a celebration at all."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh hush up and lemme have my moment."

Victor grinned a little and watched her as she set another piece of wood on the chopping log.

They were enjoying a rare, tender moment that didn't involve sex.

Marie thought about sneaking out while he was asleep, but when he grabbed her by the wrist one evening as she scooted out of bed to go to the restroom, she realized that his heightened sense of hearing would keep her from a successful escape.

She simply resigned herself to being Victor's real live puppet. She just had to worry about not getting him angry...and not getting pregnant.

Marie had run out of birth control pills and it wasn't like she could just run up the road to the pharmacy for a refill. She was terrified by the thought of possibly ending up pregnant with Victor's baby.

She was sure he would kill her.

* * *

**So...how are you enjoying this? Is Victor crazy enough for you? Is Marie angsty enough? Provide feedback and give me story direction suggestion! Do you think I should throw a Marie/Victor baby into the mix? Tell me what YOU want to see!**


	6. Chapter 6

Every time Marie tried to learn more about the nature of Victor and Logan's relationship, he'd get angry, leave for a few minutes, then come back and throw her down on the bed, where they'd have hot, angry sex.

She realized just how sick her relationship with him was when she purposely picked a fight just because she was horny and craving the brutal sex he delivered best when he had some anger behind it.

Although Victor had the power to hurt her, he limited her physical punishment to bruises, bite and scratch marks made during sex. He had slammed her up against the walls a few times, but she had quickly gotten used to that.

She could handle him and didn't feel nearly as afraid of him as she once did.

During one particular afternoon, she was laying in the bed, waiting for him to return from hunting. Her boredom and curiosity got the best of her and within a few seconds, she had pulled out the chest from beneath the floor boards under the bed.

She was shocked to find a surveillance photo of Logan with a dark haired woman. The picture had captured them outside of of a mountainous cabin. Logan had her arms wrapped around her waist and she had her hands clasped behind his neck. They were both in pajamas and the picture looked like it had been taken from behind a tree.

Marie stood as soon as she heard Victor enter the door. She confronted him with the picture and demanded he tell her more about Logan's past.

He growled and snatched the picture away, "Why the fuck do you need to know?"

She stayed silent for a while and glared, "He needs to know! He's lost! All of the questions...all of the uncertainty and fear...it makes him afraid to get close to anyone!"

"You mean he was afraid of getting close to you! You still love him, but I've given you more than him!"

"You've...you've given me more? You've kept me prisoner!" She angrily stripped off of her bathrobe to reveal the bruises and marks on her body, "You did this! Logan is better than you! You're not half the man he is!"

Victor roared as he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall. She gasped for air and tried to peel his large, clawed hand from around her throat. They'd fought like this before, but this was the first time she'd ever felt like he might seriously injure her. she struggled against him and stared at him with pleading eyes.

Victor squeezed at her neck. The Logan comment sent him into an angry feral frenzy. He concentrated on the sound of her breath and the beat of heart heart as he contemplated strangling her. It would be so easy...

He could smell the fear on her. It poured off in waves.

Along with the easily recognizable scent of fear and desperation, he smelled something different...something odd.

He leaned in closer to get a better whiff of her and picked up on the faintest sound. A fast, fluid heartbeat that sounded as if it were underwater.

He blinked rapidly and quickly let go of her. She dropped to the ground, gasping and coughing as he took a few stumbling steps backwards.

He stared at her...it was obvious she didn't know.

Victor backed out of the cabin, leaving her there on the floor, desperately attempting to catch her breath.

He ran into the woods. He needed to get away from her...he needed time to think.

Victor never wanted to be a parent. He was a killer. The things that brought him pleasure in this world weren't exactly the healthiest to have around a child.

On the other hand, he was an animal. In the wild, a female doesn't truly belong to a male until she's bore him a cub. The animal side of him often times won out far more easily than the human side.

It was his cub. He'd have to protect it even if he didn't know what to do with it. He'd have to deal with it even if he wasn't sure he wanted it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cabin, Marie stood and made her way to the bathroom to wash off her tear stained face and stare at herself in the mirror. She walked into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water, then sat down and stared out the window.

She jumped when a much calmer, somber Victor entered the cabin.

He stared at her and noted the ugly marks that were forming on her neck. He clenched his jaw and sighed, "Sorry, stripes."

She closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair, "I do still love him."

He smirked bitterly as his eyes fell to her belly...a move she didn't notice as he spoke, "Well...that doesn't really matter anymore...you're mine."

Marie looked down and stood to walk past him to the sink to retrieve more water.

He grabbed her by the waist and sat her up on the counter before pushing her knees apart and stepping between them. He gripped her waist and let his thumbs brush over her stomach as he stared into her eyes and whispered, "You're mine..."

She bit her bottom lip as he opened her robe and pushed it off of her shoulders. He laid kisses along her collar bone, nipping and licking along the way. Marie moaned as he reached down, opened his pants and pushed them down off of his hips.

Victor grabbed her ass and yanked her to the edge of the counter as he pushed forward and entered her. He kissed her hungrily as he began pumping in and out of her while gripping onto her thighs.

This particular encounter was so gentle, she had to concentrate to make sure she didn't call out for Logan when she came.

After releasing inside of her, Victor laid his head on her breast and panted. She tried to catch her breath as she looked out the window over his head.

The look in his eyes when he nearly strangled her had shaken her to the core...the look told her that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if the mood struck him.

Marie was going to escape him or die trying.

* * *

Logan felt helpless. He'd reached North Dakota, but he had no idea which direction to travel in. It was almost as if she disappeared after crossing the state line.

He didn't want to give up, even though the task before him seemed impossible. He would have had better luck looking for a needle in a hay stack.

He kept putting calls back into the mansion to see if Marie had tried to contact Kitty, Jubilee or Storm, but there had been no such luck. She had vanished.

For weeks, he wandered through North Dakota...which had quickly become his least favorite state in the union with its vast wilderness, unpredictable weather and random, off the map towns.

Marie had been gone for over two months and he still hadn't stopped punishing himself for being the reason she left. As each day passed, he couldn't help but feel as though she was in deep trouble.

* * *

She couldn't believe that it had been almost ten weeks since she took up with Victor. She still got angry when she thought of Logan and found herself seducing Victor for revenge sex. She and Victor went into town once a week. During her visits, she was allowed to purchase a book or magazine to entertain her when he wasn't fucking her.

During their last visit to purchase groceries, Victor stocked up on an uncharacteristically large amount of fruits and vegetables and even purchased some multivitamins. When Marie asked him about his curious purchases, he regarded her with a sly smile and simply claimed that he thought they should eat healthier.

Marie never suspected that she was pregnant. She had spotted a little off and on for a week, so she considered that to be her monthly menstruation. Her period had never been never very heavy and would shy away at the slightest sign of stress.

Seeing that she was living with Victor...she was under constant stress, so it was no surprise that her period was so light.

* * *

Logan was in a ratty hotel outside of Bismark when he received a call from the mansion. It was Storm...the professor had come back. The news excited him for many reasons.

Although Logan and the professor often didn't see eye to eye, he was still one of the wisest, most understanding, kindest people he'd ever had the chance to know. Him being back would help everyone...especially him.

When Logan filled him on on Marie's absence, the professor found her using Cerebro...and quickly realized that she was not alone. He could sense Victor's overbearing presence and violent, possessive thoughts.

The professor remembered his conversation with Magneto while he was in his plastic prison just before he was taken prisoner by William Stryker...

_"You haven't told him about his past, have you?"_

_Charles sighed, "His mind is still fragile."_

As Charles was brought back to the here and now by Logan's voice on the other end of the phone line. He knew it was time to reveal Logan's past...if only for Rogue's good.

"Logan...there are some things I must tell you...and I hope you will understand my reasons for not revealing them sooner..."

The professor relayed the information he knew of William Stryker, Logan's past with Team X and most importantly, his frighteningly violent brother, Victor.

Logan felt betrayed and angry that the professor had kept all of this information from him, but he was prepared to deal with that later. Now, he was preoccupied with the fact that Marie was 2 hours away from him...trapped in a cabin with his psychopathic brother.

He hit the road within seconds.

* * *

Marie told Victor that she wanted to listen to the radio that evening as they fell asleep in bed. As he was drifting off, she got up, whispering that she had to go to the bathroom. He simply murmured in agreement as he rolled over.

She had stashed some clothes in the hamper and quickly changed in the bathroom. The sounds of the radio in the next room helped keep the sleeping Victor from noticing the sounds of her escape. She was nervous about wandering through the cold wilderness...especially now when she seemed to be dealing with the worst menstrual cramps she'd had in her life.

Marie rushed through the woods, praying she was going in the right direction as she stumbled over branches, rocks and stumps. A dull cramping in her lower belly proved to be extremely distracting and slowed her progress. She began to wonder if she was dealing with more than period cramps as the pain traveled to her lower back.

She pressed on, pushing past the pain and discomfort.

She had been traveling for a while when she came face to face with a rather angry, fierce looking wolf. She gasped and began slowly backing up. The wolf lowered its head and snarled at her as it took a few menacing, calculating steps forward.

She trembled and continued to back up until her back connected with a tree. Marie knew she couldn't outrun the thing, so she closed her eyes and resigned herself to her fate.

At least she had tried to escape.

Marie watched as the wolf started to take a flying leap toward her. Her world slowed down and she closed her eyes to wait for death to take her.

* * *

**cliffhanger! Please review peoples! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

As Marie waited to die, a loud roar made her snap her eyes open. She saw Victor fly out of the woods and catch the wolf in mid air as it leapt at her.

He easily snapped the creatures back and tossed its body away before turning his flashing eyes to her.

She felt more afraid now than when she was being stared down by the wolf.

He took a few menacing steps toward her and slammed his clawed hand into the tree trunk just beside her head. She jumped and yelped as he leaned in and growled, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Marie took a deep breath in an attempt to regain her composure as she stared up into his eyes. She screamed and pushed at him, "You should have let the wolf kill me! I know it's only a matter of time until you do it anyways!"

Victor growled and wrapped a hand around her neck, causing her to cry out, "You wanna die! I can take care of that!"

He started to squeeze, but looking into her eyes made him falter. He remembered the vulnerable cub growing within her and loosened his grip as his expression softened. Victor looked deep within her wide eyes and realized that he loved her.

Obviously, it wasn't the same kind of romantic love that you find in movies, but it was the only love a beast like him was capable of. It was a violent, frenzied, desperate, obsessive love that had wholly consumed him.

He began to release her from his grip, but before he had the opportunity to fully let go, Logan jumped out of the woods and tackled Victor, sending all three of them toppling to the ground.

Logan and Victor sprung back up to their feet as Marie tried not to concentrate on the increasing pain in her lower abdomen. She cringed as she struggled to her feet to watch the two feral creatures face each other.

Marie took a step forward, "Stop! Don't do this!"

Victor didn't want her caught in the middle of this. The cub could get hurt. He shot her a warning growl, "Back up, stripes."

She did as she was told and nervously glanced between the two of them. Logan's claws were fully unsheathed and Victor's seemed to lengthen before her eyes.

"Good to see you again, Jimmy."

Logan's shoulders rose and fell as he breathed heavily, "Wish I could say the same about you."

Logan glanced over at Marie, who was still looking as though she was contemplating interrupting their impending fight, "Stay back, kid."

She couldn't believe he was there...was she hallucinating? Had Victor killed her and now this was her own personal afterlife?

Luckily, the pain distracted her. Logan and Victor turned their attentions back on each other as they began circling each other like wild animals. Victor bared his teeth as he smirked, "Came to sweep her off her feet little brother? She is a pretty sweet little piece of ass...I don't blame you...but you missed your chance, Jimmy. She belongs to me now."

Logan growled, "We'll see about that."

They suddenly charged each other with raised claws. Logan swung his arm, but Victor caught it and struck him in the chest twice before Logan was able to retaliate by slashing him in the face with his other clawed hand.

Marie watched in horror as they traded punches, slashes, hits and stabs. Logan ended up catching Victor's bicep on his claws as he raised his hand to strike. Logan punched Victor hard in the temple, which immediately caused him to stumble. Logan soon rendered him unconscious when he brought an adamantium plated elbow down on the top of Victor's head.

After Victor fell to the ground, Logan stood over him, preparing to raise his claws to decapitate the unconscious man, when Marie screamed, "No! Don't!"

He snapped around to look at Marie, who took a couple of uneasy steps toward him. He was still panting from the exertion of the fight when he closed the distance between their bodies and quickly pulled her into a desperate embrace.

Logan held her head against his chest and closed his eyes as his chin brushed against her forehead, "Goddamit baby...I missed you...I was so worried."

Although she was in pain, Marie was so relieved and happy to see him, she simply allowed herself to sink into his arms. She didn't realize she was crying until he pulled back to look down into her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

He glanced at the unconscious Victor and wondered why she didn't want him to kill him...they would have to get to that later.

Logan knew he didn't have long before his brother was awake, so he took her hand and began pulling her through the woods back to his truck.

As they rushed through the forest, the pain in Marie's lower belly grew worse. She cringed and slowed down as he continued to pull her through the trees.

Marie whimpered as she skidded to a halt, "Logan..."

He turned around and looked at her concernedly, "What's wrong, kid?"

The pain intensified and caused her knees to buckle, "I cant-"

She lost consciousness and was caught in his arms. Within a few seconds, he had safely set her unconscious form in the passenger side of his truck and was speeding away.

As they drove, he picked up on the faint scent of her blood, but glancing over, he couldn't tell where it was coming from. He was soon back on the main highway, following signs to the hospital.

* * *

Victor awoke in the woods to find Marie and Logan gone. He took a few deep breaths before lifting his head to the sky and roaring out in anger and anguish. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Logan had already had his chance with her and he fucked it up.

She belonged to_ him_ now. She was having _his_ baby.

After following her scent to the road, her trail faded. He growled in frustration and gritted his teeth.

Just as Logan had refused to give up in finding her...Victor wouldn't stop until he had her back.

* * *

**Review you guys! I know I posted two chappies back to back, but you can still gimme my reviews! :-) **

**BTW: Sorry for this one being so short.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Logan swerved the truck to a stop in front of the hospital. He jumped out and grabbed Marie's limp body from the passenger side and began yelling for help. A couple of nurses and an orderly rushed over with a gurney, which Marie was promptly laid on. They fired off questions at him as they performed a preliminary examination.

"What's her name? How long has she been unconscious? Has she sustained a head injury? Is she allergic to any medications?"

All Logan could say was, "Her name is Marie D'Acanto...I don't know what's wrong, she just passed out...I think she's bleeding."

They looked over her clothes and muttered to each other, "I don't see any blood..."

Logan looked at Marie and replayed her last moments of consciousness in his head before blurting out, "I did see her clutch her stomach before she passed out."

With that, the medical personnel looked at each other, nodded and rushed Marie away. A nurse led Logan to the waiting room where he was told he would be updated as soon as they knew something.

He put his head in his hands and sighed. What had Victor done to her?

Guilt gnawed at him as he stared down at his hands and waited for what felt like an eternity. Whatever was wrong with her was his fault.

A doctor walked over to him, "You're here with Ms. D'Acanto?"

Logan stood and nodded, "How is she? What's wrong?"

The doctor sighed and looked down at his chart before eyeing Logan warily, "She has a lot of bruises on her body and bruising on her neck...but nothing too serious..."

Logan blinked rapidly and shook his head, "Wait...she had what?"

The doctor spoke slowly, "She has marks on her body...mostly finger prints, some scratches and even bite marks..." The doctor sighed, "Look, I'm not supposed to say anything, but...you should be ashamed of yourself for what you did to her."

Logan started to nod...he should have been ashamed of himself for breaking her heart. He shook his head slightly when he realized that the doctor was talking about her physical injuries, "I didn't do...I just picked her up from her boyfriend's. They've been...fighting a lot."

The doctor nodded, "Well the bleeding has subsided a bit. We discovered some polyps on her cervix during her pelvic exam. That might've been what was causing a bulk of the hemorrhaging, but the baby-"

Logan blinked rapidly and held up a hand to stop the doctor, "Baby? Wait...what baby?"

"You didn't know she was pregnant?"

"Was?"

The doctor sighed, "We have to take a wait and see approach with this. Bleeding and cramping in this early usually means that the pregnancy is threatened. Right now she's on strict bed rest. Best case scenario, the bleeding will stop altogether and she'll go on to have a healthy pregnancy..."

Logan was still reeling from the information, "What about worst case?"

The doctor pursed his lips together, "I'm sorry to say, but the cramps she's experiencing...she should be prepared for the possibility of a miscarriage..."

Logan's mind began running as he took in the information. His Marie was pregnant. She'd been gone for a while...could it have been his baby? Before the doctor walked away he stopped him, "Do you know how far along she is?"

The doctor looked back down at the chart, "We're estimating about 8 to 9 weeks."

Logan's heart shattered. There was no way the baby could have been his. Marie had been gone for almost 11 weeks...72 days...1,728 hours. Apparently, while he was keeping count of the days they were separated, Victor was busy roughing and knocking her up.

A few minutes later, Logan slowly walked into Marie's hospital room. She had been laying on her side when she looked at him and started to sit up. Logan shook his head and signaled for her to lay still, "How are you feeling, kid?"

She sighed, "They gave me somethin' for the pain."

He sat down next to her bed and looked her over. He noticed the bruises on her neck and took her hand, "What the hell happened? How did you end up with him?"

Marie sighed, "After I ran away, I got it in my head that I wanted to go to Oregon...so I stopped off at a random bar in North Dakota and stayed a bit too late. I got followed to my car by some creep and he tried to attack me...Victor saved me and took me back to his cabin...we got snowed in."

Logan nodded, "I remember that storm...why'd you stay after that?"

Marie averted her eyes from his gaze and stuttered softly, "I-I...he..he wouldn't let me..." She watched Logan sit back and clench his fists before continuing, "I honestly didn't have a reason to want to leave. I'm not a mutant anymore so the school's felt less like a place I belong since I got The Cure...and you...you were stickin' it to Emma behind my back."

He raised his voice slightly, "Emma was a one time mistake...I never meant to hurt you."

Marie ran a hand through her hair, "Does it matter anymore?"

"Fuck yeah it does...I love you, Marie."

Her eyes grew wet, "Then why? Why would you hurt me so badly?"

Logan scratched his head and sighed, "The truth is...I'm a chicken shit. I'm a pansy assed bitch."

She nodded in agreement, "Go on..."

"I...I was afraid of gettin' too close to you. I mean, I didn't know who the fuck I was, I killed the last woman I loved...I was afraid. I know I fucked up, but I've been roaming this fuckin' country for 72 days just to tell you that and make sure you were ok...and maybe see if you'd give me another chance."

Marie looked down and sighed, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For coming to find me. I woulda never thought that you'd do somethin' like that for me."

Logan gave her a funny look. Was she kidding? She was the only person he'd do something like that for.

He looked her up and down, "So...how'd this happen?"

She let out a breath, "Which part? Me getting pregnant or the bruises?"

"Both."

"Oh good," she said sarcastically. "'that'll save me time...it all kinda happened together."

Logan put his face in his hands, "Spare me the details. Did he...rape you?"

"We had times where I wasn't exactly willing at first...I let him use me...he knew who I was. He knew you and I were together at one point from the very beginning, but I wasn't sure who he was. He was using me to hurt you."

Logan sat back in the chair, "Well it worked...I could have killed him tonight. Why did you stop me?"

Marie looked away and lowered her voice to a near whisper, "Don't ask questions you don't wanna know the answer to."

Logan stared at her for a moment, then took her chin between his thumb and forefinger to tilt her face back up to look at him, "Do you love him?"

Marie shook her head, "Love...no...lust...absolutely." Logan cringed as Marie continued, "I do care about him though. I might have loved him if he was more like you...Victor is an angry, feral animal. He doesn't know tenderness or sympathy...not like you."

Logan would have blushed if it was in his nature, "So you love me, kid?"

Marie nodded, "You're it...you're kind of an asshole, but you're it."

Logan kissed her and stroked her face, allowing himself to get lost in her eyes for a moment before he looked down, "What about the baby?"

Marie sighed, "I dunno yet...I had no idea. I think Victor might've known...I just need time to think about it."

Logan nodded and decided to leave the subject alone. He filled Storm in on the latest development and refused to speak to the professor. Storm made plans to come pick them up in the jet when Marie checked out of the hospital.

Later that evening as they were watching television, Marie groaned and shifted uncomfortably. She put a hand on her stomach and cringed again. Logan stood up, "You ok, kid?"

Marie breathed out heavily, "Oh...I think I need a doctor..."

Logan ran out of the room, calling for a doctor as he went. They wouldn't let him back into the room when the doctor arrived.

He stood outside and tried to look at her through the window in the door as doctors and medical personnel swarmed her.

* * *

**Drama. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Logan held her and rocked her until she cried herself to sleep in his arms.

She had lost the baby.

Marie had just found out about its existence just hours prior to her miscarriage...but Logan could tell that didn't dull the pain of the loss. He watched her face as she slept and shuddered. Victor had brutalized her for weeks and it had resulted in a failed pregnancy that she was likely to feel guilty about for years.

She was quiet for days after, but expressed a sense of relief when she returned to the mansion.

Logan exercised patience with her when she refused to allow him to sleep in her room during her recovery. He understood that, emotionally, she was probably not ready to deal with him on any level higher than friendship for the time being.

The truth was, Marie was having horrifying, erotic dreams about Victor and she was certain his name escaped her lips during the course of each night.

Her dreams always involved a ferociously angry Victor who blamed her and Logan for the demise of his "cub". His actions ranged from killing her and leaving her body for Logan to find to kidnapping her and brutally impregnating her again.

She'd wake up drenched in sweat, gasping and fighting off tears as Victor's face flashed before her eyes. Why in the hell did she have to give into him? Maybe if she had resisted him in the very beginning, she could possibly believe that he would leave her alone.

Marie knew he was out there looking for her and that fact kept her from settling comfortably back into every day life at the mansion. She had told him she was living in New York, but luckily never mentioned the exact location of the mansion.

For nearly a month, Logan gave her the space she seemed to need. Their roles had completely reversed from what they once were.

He was the one bringing her food and forcing her to come out of her room for daily human interaction. He thought she was taking the miscarriage really hard, but a part of him was angry with her for holding out on him like she was...emotionally and physically.

In the deep recesses of Logan's mind, he thought there was a chance that she missed Victor and his abusive nature. It was like Victor had turned her into a masochist.  


* * *

Logan carried a tray of food into Marie's room and patted her thigh. She blinked her eyes open and covered her face with her pillow as he opened her curtains. She murmured, "What time is it?"

"Eight...now get your fine ass outta that bed before I snatch ya out."

She shot him a little growl, then kicked off the covers before stumbling off toward the bathroom. She returned with wet hair and wearing a short bathrobe. Logan smiled at the sight of her shapely legs, "I missed those stems, kid."

Marie smirked and looked down at her legs, "What? These ole things?"

He sat on the edge of the bed and held his arms out to her, "Come here gorgeous."

She bit her bottom lip and sat down on his lap, "I love you."

He let out a sigh of relief and leaned his forehead into her cheek, "Damn it feels good to hear you say that."

Marie looked into her eyes, "I want you, Logan..."

He didn't need to be told twice. He quickly gripped her waist and turned them over, landing on top of her. She giggled softly as he smiled down at her and connected their lips for a loving, passionate kiss.

She ran her fingers through his hair and breathed in his scent as he gripped her thigh and raised it around his waist. They rolled around the bed for a while, kissing, groping and dry humping.

Marie had almost forgotten how much fun foreplay was.

Logan kissed down her chest and opened her robe before removing his shirt and opening his pants. She reached down and took a hold of his cock, guiding it to her entrance.

She whispered softly, "Don't cum inside, ok?"

He nodded and pushed inside of her, filling her with his length in one, swift movement.

She arched her back and called his name as she closed her eyes and gripped onto him. Logan looked down at her as he began to slowly move in and out of her, "Look at me baby...I need to see your eyes..."

As he expertly pushed his hips forward and back, her eyes fluttered open to look up at him. She shuddered and moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned down and buried his face in her neck.

After a few minutes, she whispered, "Lemme get on top..."

He stopped his movements and whispered breathlessly, "You...you wanna get on top?"

She nodded and began pushing against his chest a little, "Come on...it'll be fun."

He slowly rolled onto his back, taking her with him. As Marie settled on top of him, she began riding him as if he were a wild stallion.

Logan panted as he watched her roll her hips on top of him. She looked absolutely delicious.

He reached up and grabbed her breasts in each hand, gently tweaking her pert, pink nipples.

Being an alpha male, Logan wasn't used to being in the female dominated position...but he stopped caring when she picked up her pace and began pushing him toward a powerful climax.

He grabbed a hold of her hips and began roughly guiding her motions as he gritted his teeth, desperately trying to stave off his orgasm so that she would get her chance to cum.

Marie threw her head back and cried out as she shot straight to heaven.

Logan had to all but throw her off of him as he began cumming all over his own stomach. Marie landed next to him on the bed, gasping for air as they both attempted to recover from their orgasms.  


* * *

Marie allowed Logan to start staying with her at night, despite her fear that he would discover her dreams.

She woke up with a start one evening as sweat glistened over her naked body. She clutched the sheet to her chest as Logan sat up and rubbed her back. He mumbled groggily, "Sup, kid?"

She whispered breathlessly and patted his arm, "Nothing...I'm fine...I'm fine."

"Ya sure?"

Marie nodded uneasily and waved him off slightly, "I'm ok...I just need some water."

Logan rolled out of bed and pulled on his sweats before kissing her cheek and padding out of the room, "I'll bring ya back some of that chamomile shit Storm says calms people down...sit tight."

She nodded and watched as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Marie got up and walked to the window. As she let her eyes wander over the grounds, she saw a dark figure standing below her window staring up at her.

She gasped and covered her mouth. It was Victor.

* * *

**Uh oh! What's he gonna do!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Long azz chapter folks. Just couldn't find an appropriate way to break it up, so...ta dah!**

* * *

Marie shut her eyes tight for a brief second and when she opened them, Victor was gone. Was it a hallucination?

She put her hands on the window and leaned forward, scanning the area for him, but all she could make out was darkness. She was going crazy...she couldn't tell the difference between her dreams and reality.

Marie screamed and spun around when Logan reentered the room holding a glass of water and a cup of tea, "Holy shit, Marie! What's wrong?"

Tears welled in her eyes as she silently shook her head and looked away. She ran both of her hands through her hair as he put her drinks down and rushed over to her, "Talk to me, kid. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's goin' on."

She dropped to her knees and hugged herself, "He's comin' for me. I know it."

He knelt with her and took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him, "Don't talk like that, kid. You're safe here."

"I know I'm safe...more or less...but you aren't...everyone else who lives here isn't safe. How do you know he won't try to hurt people around us to get to me?"

Logan kissed her forehead and pulled her into a protective embrace, "It'll be ok...I'm here for you."

* * *

It hadn't been Marie's brain that caused Victor to appear on the mansion lawn that night. He was actually there, watching her.

He had been in the state for three weeks, attempting to track down the school for mutants that she mentioned when they were together. It wasn't very hard to find it. It was the only school for the "gifted" that was located in a giant mansion.

All the other schools for the gifted were housed in buildings that resembled actual schools.

He knew the school was full of mutants and simply walking in the front door without a proper game plan was out of the question. He also noticed that his brother was constantly present, so that presented a whole new level of complications.

He wondered if the baby was alright. In the wild, if a female took on a new mate, it was common practice for the new mate to kill the cubs that had been sired by the female's former mate. He figured that Logan was just as much of an animal as he was...

Too much time had already passed. He needed to get Marie and his cub back before Logan had the chance to convince her to get rid of it. If anything happened to that baby...both of them would have hell to pay.  


* * *

In order to reintegrate herself back into daily life at the mansion, Marie started helping out with the younger children again. Logan, in the meantime, was busy teaching Danger Room sessions and repairing his relationship with the professor. It was Marie's idea, obviously.

One afternoon, Marie and Jubilee took the younger children on a nature walk to the pond in the back of the property.

"Ew! What are those things in the water, Rogue?"

Marie walked over and leaned toward the water, "Oh...those are tadpoles Sam. That's a baby frog."

"It doesn't look like a frog."

Marie nodded and smiled, "You're right...not yet. The babies will grow up and eventually lose those little tails...then they'll look more like frogs."

Jubilee was busy trying to prevent a couple of kids from touching a dead bird as Marie straightened and looked over the children. When she performed a silent head count, she realized that there were two less kids than what they came with...that's what happened when you let a bunch of 6 and 7 year olds loose outside.

She turned to Jubilee, who was still trying to divert the children's attention from the maggot infested bird corpse, "Have any of you seen Charlie and Andrew?"

Jubilee shook her head as she ordered her group of children to line up. A little girl named Leslie pointed toward the dense woods that surrounded the south side of the pond, "They were playing and ran in there."

Marie grumbled as she turned back to Jubilee, "You go ahead and take them back to the mansion. I'll go get Charlie and Andrew."

Jubilee nodded and began herding the children back up the hill toward the school as Marie began walking toward the woods. As she entered the dense forest, she called out for the children. She immediately stumbled upon a smiling Charlie, "Charlie! What did I tell you about wandering off when we're outside? Where's Andrew?"

"He's with the man."

Marie's expression paled. She knelt down in front of the little boy, who seemed unaffected by her trembling hands as they gripped his shoulders. She looked into the boy's eyes, "What man?"

He pointed behind him, further into the forest, "The man, Victor...he said it's our secret...only you, Andrew and I are supposed to know or else bad stuff happens. He was teaching us how to climb trees. He's got weird nails..."

Marie's breathing quickened as her heart pounded in her chest. She looked down, then back up into Charlie's eyes, "Go back to the mansion. Keep our secret, ok?"

Charlie nodded and ran off as Marie thanked god for the blissful ignorance of a child. She stood and began slowly making her way through the forest. She walked a few yards before spotting Victor, smirking at her.

He had a large clawed hand on Andrew's shoulder...his nails were dangerously close to the oblivious young boy's jugular. Marie held a shaking hand out, "C'mere Andrew..."

The boy started toward Marie, but Victor pulled him back, "Ah ah ah...not yet. I'm not sure we're done playing yet, are we Andrew? We were gonna play cops and robbers."

Andrew smiled and and nodded in agreement, "Yep!"

Victor spoke to the boy, but kept his eyes trained on Marie, "I'll be the cop and you can be the robber Andrew. Do you know what happens to people who steal from others?"

Marie's eyes widened as she watched his claws lengthen while they rested on Andrew's shoulder. The boy looked up at Victor with innocent eyes and nodded, "They get punished."

Victor spared the boy a glance before returning his intense gaze to Marie, "You're right...they get punished. Tell me Andrew...have you seen Logan around lately?"

Marie took a quick step forward, "Andrew...you need to get back to the school."

"But Mister Creed won't have no one to play with!"

Victor allowed a toothy grin to spread across his face, "Tell ya what Andrew...I'll let you go...as long as Rogue can stay here to play with me."

Marie slowly moved toward him as Victor slowly retracted his claws. When Marie stood directly in front of him, he let the boy go.

Andrew looked up at them, "Can't I stay and play too?"

Marie spoke firmly and tried not to let the worry show through in her voice, "No Andrew...get back to the school. Now."

Andrew shrugged, but turned around when Victor called after him, "Remember Andrew...it's our little secret."

The boy nodded as Victor grabbed Marie's wrist and yanked her close. As soon as Andrew disappeared out of the woods, Victor began sniffing her. He looked slightly confused when he didn't smell the pregnancy on her. He leaned in and listened intently as Marie closed her eyes and shivered.

Suddenly, he roared and grabbed her by the arms as he threw her into the nearest tree. Marie's head smacked against the trunk before she sunk down to the ground dazedly.

As she rubbed her head and regained her bearings, she looked up to see Victor stalking toward her with lengthening claws. She scrambled backwards on her hands across the forest floor, but he was too quick.

He quickly grabbed her by her neck and yanked her to her feet, "What did you do?"

She gasped and grabbed a hold of his arm with both of her hands, silently pleading for him to let go. She managed to choke out a few words, "W-w-what do you mean?"

"What did you do with the baby?"

Marie struggled to speak as he tightened his grip, further restricting her air supply, "M-m-miscarriage..."

Victor's eyes widened slightly as he suddenly released her. She stumbled backwards and put a hand on her throat as she coughed. Without warning, she kicked him between the legs hard. He may have a healing factor, but the pain from that injury should buy her enough time to at least start running.

She took off toward the edge of the forest, running as fast as her legs could carry her...but even with a kick to the nuts, Victor was too quick. He got on all fours and began running like an animal, quickly tackling her. They rolled for a few moments as she struggled furiously against him...even surprising Victor at the ferocity of her fight.

Marie swung at him wildly as he landed atop her and worked to get her wildly swinging hands under control. She cursed through clenched teeth, "Fucking bastard! Son of a bitch!"

He grabbed her wrists and slammed them down against the forest floor, almost relieved he was finally able to restrain her. She seemed to almost growl at him as she continued to struggle and thrash beneath him, "I hate you! I fucking hate you! I...I h-hate you..."

Marie's voice began to break as tears welled in her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled before she suddenly broke into powerful sobs.

Victor stared down at her as some of his anger transformed into a confusing mix of desire and guilt. He lowered his voice, "When?"

She sniffled as she tried to ease her crying. After a few more seconds, she had calmed slightly and stopped struggling against his hold on her wrists. Her voice trembled as she spoke just above a whisper, "The night Logan came..."

Victor remembered her being thrown to the ground when Logan came leaping out of the woods and immediately registered him as the one to blame for the death of his cub. What he didn't know was that she had been in the process of miscarrying before that happened.

He also remembered Marie taking off through the woods that night...which earned her partial blame in his twisted mind. She would be punished accordingly for that mistake...right now.

Within an instant, Victor sat up to unbutton her jeans and yank them off of her hips. She fought against him and tried to kick away, but he forced his hips between her now naked legs and pushed himself inside of her.

Marie yelped and arched her back as they both froze in place. He bared his teeth and panted as he looked down at her. After getting past the initial shock of the delicious pain that shot through her body, she resumed her fight, although it was much weaker.

He growled as he fucked her without abandon, "You think you can get out of it that easy? Ya think I wouldn't get you pregnant again?"

Victor pumped in and out of her recklessly and wildly as she whimpered and wriggled beneath him, pushing against his chest.

Marie shut her eyes and silently begged her body not to give into him, but it was no use. It had a mind of its own, and right now, that mind was made up. She was cumming.

Victor thrust in one final time and roared, pouring all of his rage and anger into her.

He lay buried inside of her for a few moments before he slipped out and handed her her jeans. After she shakily redressed, he took her by the arm and pulled her to the pond, "Get in."

She gasped, "In there? No way! I'll smell like pondscum and rotten fish!"

"That's the point...can't have Logan find out that I just fucked you sideways...not yet at least."

Marie narrowed her eyes at him, "What are you doing here?"

He took her by her waist and smiled sinisterly down at her, "Isn't it obvious? I'm taking back what is mine and I'm gonna make him suffer before I do."

She shook her head, "No...no, I refuse."

He gripped her waist harder, "Oh I think you will...or else I'll pay little Charlie or Andrew a visit...maybe your pretty little Asian friend would like to get to know me..."

Marie blinked rapidly, "What are you gonna to do to him?"

He smirked, "It's more like what are **you** gonna do to him...Ya see, stripes...he took you and that baby away from me...he's going to know how it feels for you to be taken away...and you're gonna help me make it a deliciously slow, drawn out process."

* * *

**Please review folks! Let me know how you're liking it! Do you hate Victor? He's getting harder to write!**


	11. Chapter 11

Victor knew he was running out of time, so he spoke urgently, "Don't you dare fuck him, you understand me? Your body is mine. No matter what, you refuse him or so help me..."

"Why do you want me so badly? You're willin' to ruin my life and bring a child into the world through hate because you wanna get back at Logan? He didn't take me...I went! I stopped him from killing you and then I left on purpose!"

Marie immediately regretted her outburst. Victor wasn't necessarily the most gentle of persons and him being angry had proved to be more than a little dangerous for her in the past. His jaw clenched and his fisted closed.

She was at least relieved at that. He wasn't going to rip her to shreds with his claws. Victor gently snaked his hand behind her neck and looked into her eyes for a moment. She yelped when he suddenly and violently grabbed a handful of her hair and snatched her face to his.

He snarled at her, "You better not let him touch you."

Victor grabbed her hair and drug her to the pond before pushing her in. She resurfaced, sputtering and wiping debris and algae off of her face. She was able to open her eyes and see him smirk just before he disappeared back into the forest.

* * *

Logan smelled her far before he saw her. He looked up and scrunched up his face as she entered the room, "What the hell?"

She closed the door behind her and immediately began undressing, "I slipped into the pond."

Logan stifled a chuckle, "Ew."

She shot him a warning look before stripping down and entering the shower. Marie's shower was so long, she actually worried the mansion would run out of hot water.

When she exited the bathroom wearing her robe, Logan raised a brow and took off his shirt. Her eyes widened as Victor's threats echoed in her brain, "What are you doin'?"

"Just figured I should get naked too."

Marie shook her head and walked over to her dresser and mirror to begin dressing, "Oh Logan..."

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before moving some of her hair out of the way so that he could kiss her neck.

Marie's eyes closed involuntarily as her breathing quickened. She whispered, "Logan...stop..."

"Oh come on, kid...just a quickie..."

The hand that was around her hip moved inside of her robe and began brushing over her soft mound as he continued to kiss and nip at her neck.

Her eyes opened when she felt the tenderness that Victor had left there. She quickly wriggled out of Logan's grasp and moved away, leaving him to look frustrated and confused.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

She stayed silent for a while as she contemplated telling Logan everything, but she was sure that Victor would make good on his promise to hurt Andrew, Charlie or Jubilee and she couldn't have that.

She turned away from Logan to keep from looking into his eyes...if she looked into his eyes, she would spill her guts.

Marie heard him take a breath behind her, "You still haven't forgiven me, have you? You're still pissed about Emma..."

Marie turned around and gave him a confused look, which he took for confirmation for some reason.

Logan threw his hands in the air, "I don't know what else to do to fix this...I've said I'm sorry a million times..."

Marie crossed her arms. Truth was, he was actually right. She was still pissed about that ice queen, especially since they were living under the same roof and she had noticed Emma couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of Logan.

What was it with that man and telepaths?

"Well Logan...naturally, I don't trust her and you kinda destroyed my trust when I found you fucking her..."

Logan ran a hand through his hair, "So what do I have to do to get it back? How can I make you look at me the same way you used to?"

"I...I..dunno. I showed you that I was committed to you the entire time we were together, but you didn't give me any sign you were truly committed."

"Commitment? What do you mean commitment? Do you wanna get married?" Logan almost cringed as he said the "M" word. He kicked himself internally for saying it...because he honestly wasn't sure he would want to go through with it.

Guys like him didn't get married...or did they?

She looked up sharply, "Do you?"

"I asked you first."

There was a long moment of silence before Logan sat down on the bed and began redressing and putting on his boots, "Look, kid. I love you, but I can't stay with you and be punished for that stupid fucking mistake for the rest of my life. I know I can be happy with you if you're willing to forgive me...I think it's time for you to figure out if you can be happy with me."

Logan stood and strode out of the room, leaving Marie to wonder the hell had just happened.

She sat on the bed and spoke aloud, "Did he just propose?"

* * *

Marie walked into the library and looked around, but immediately attempted to retreat as soon as she saw Emma sitting on the couch, reading a book.

The blond telepath raised a brow, "Can't keep track of your man?"

Marie glared, "Who gave you permission to go into my head?"

Emma laughed wickedly, "Don't need to be a mind reader to know you're running around behind him...as usual."

"Well at least I can actually say he's my man...and I wasn't just poaching him off another woman."

Emma smirked, "You know what Marie? You're cute...you're funny and you're smart...but besides that you don't have much to you. Logan has been with a lot of women...if you wanna hold onto him, you have to be more than just charming. You have to have other...assets."

Marie crossed her arms, "Mhm...and how much did your 'assets' cost, Emma?"

"Watch it, little girl. I'm more of a woman than you will ever be. I know it, you know it, and if Logan doesn't realize it already, he will soon. I know you're gonna get tired of constantly watching him to make sure he isn't gettin' it from me..."

Marie muttered, "Bitch", then turned and left the room.

* * *

Victor didn't really know about the professor, but he figured in a school full of mutants, he was bound to come across a telepath or two. That knowledge kept him at the edge of the property during the day and made him guard his thoughts.

The evening...however, was a different story. He used his powerful claws to scale up the side of the mansion to peek into her room as she slept.

Lately, that activity was becoming more and more risky seeing as how his brother had started sleeping in her room. If Logan wanted to, he would be able to smell him.

Victor had to resist the urge to break into the room and kill Logan, but luckily, tonight...Marie had obeyed his orders. She was alone.

He loved watching her sleep. It reminded him how vulnerable she was and it fed his ego knowing he could end her life at any point in the night and she wouldn't see it coming.

Watching her sleep would remind him of those nights when they were together in his cabin. He'd roll over in the middle of the night and brush against her body. The next thing he knew, he was hiking up her skirt and pressing his raging hard on inside of her. She'd wake up to him thrusting in and out of her.

He felt his erection strain against his pants and quickly hopped down off of the side of the mansion before returning to the woods. He couldn't risk going into the school.

* * *

Logan hated these places. He always had. He'd seen men walk through the very same doors he had just entered with fear in their eyes. Most didn't know what to expect or how long they would be kept there...this place was one of the most frightening buildings he'd ever set foot in.

He almost jumped when he heard the voice behind him. As he closed his eyes, a feeling a dread crept over him. This was it...the end of life as he knew it.

"Hello sir, may I help you?" The petite red headed sales woman asked perkily.

He turned around and cleared his throat, "I uh...I'm looking for a ring for my-"

She smiled widely, "You're proposing! Congratulations! We have a great selection of engagement rings right over here!"

The saleswoman, who soon identified herself as Stephanie, led him over to a mile long display case filled with diamond rings of every color, shape and size.

Stephanie watched him intently, "Anything stand out to you, sir?"

"Uh...my name's Logan and I'm not sure...I dunno..."

She smiled, "Do you know if she even likes diamonds? They are a bit traditional...some women prefer something a little bit more unique nowadays...less expensive too."

Logan's eyebrows raised. He liked the "less expensive" part of that sentence. The saleswoman could tell she was speaking his language, "What's she like? What's her favorite color? What month was she born in?"

"August...she was born in August...and she looks amazing in green. It brings out her eyes." Logan got a faraway look in his eyes as he imagined her in that delicious forest green nighty she used to wear before he fucked everything thing up by sticking it to Emma.

Stephanie pulled out a white gold ring with a cushion cut center stone which was surrounded by diamonds, "Now this is a design exclusive to us...the Tiffany Legacy design."

Logan's eyes widened, "But this is a diamond...I thought we were talkin' cheaper here lady."

Stephanie smiled, "We can put her birthstone...which is a peridot, in a Legacy ring exactly like this and it can be her engagement ring."

"Peridot? What is that and how much is it gonna cost me?"

She smiled and played with the ring in her hand a little, "Luckily for you, it's her birthstone and it happens to be green. The total on this one should be about $4,000. That includes labor."

"Jesus Christ lady! What kinda game are you runnin'? I thought you said this would be less expensive?"

"Sir, this is Tiffany's...it's the best. Besides, you can't put a price on love."

"Apparently you can..." Logan looked down at the ring and sighed. His Marie deserved the best and she would have it...even if it did cost him half of the money he had stashed in an old lockbox he kept in his sock drawer. He looked back up at the lady, "Show me what a peridot looks like..."

* * *

**Will Logan get around to proposing before Victor's plan gets underway? Stay tuned and find out!**

**Review please folks! I need story suggestion ideas! I don't want to hit a block! It's up to you to keep this thing going!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Marie was sitting on her bed, trying to figure a way out of the mess Logan had made. It was his fault...if he had kept it in his pants, she would have never left. If she never left, she would have never met Victor...and she would have never been turned into the object of his violent obsession.

Although Logan had made her life an overly dramatic soap opera, she didn't want to imagine her life without him...if only she could figure out how to fix her situation.

Logan came into the room and kissed her cheek. She didn't bother to turn around as she sat staring out the window.

She spoke stoically, "Where have you been? I was worried."

He hesitated, "I had some errands to run..."

Logan sat down behind her and moved her hair away from the back of her neck before he began trailing kisses over her neck and back. Marie closed her eyes and shuddered before whispering, "I love you, Logan..."

She felt his lips curve into a smile against her skin as he gently moved the strap of her nightgown off of her shoulder.

Within an instant, her adonis was shirtless and had resumed laying kisses across her back. He whispered into her ear, "Do you wanna be with me, kid?"

She turned her head slightly and smiled, "I do...but-"

He quieted her with a soft shush. Marie closed her eyes and moaned gently as he nuzzled into her hair and whispered, "Hold out your left hand, kid..."

She did as she was told and gasped as he slipped on THE ring. Her ring. It was perfect in every way...it was her. He kissed her neck again, "Marry me."

She stared down at the ring completely speechless. He took her chin and turned her face to his and looked deep into her eyes...searching for his answer. In the meantime, her mind was running. She wanted this shit with Victor to end. She wanted Logan...and nothing else.

Marie knew she could trust him to be with her...to help her...to love her more than anyone else...to protect her.

She suddenly blurted out, "Victor's back..."

Logan's expression of love immediately transformed to anger and confusion. She stood and began pacing in front of him as he looked up at her, "How do you know?"

"You remember a couple of nights ago when I had the bad dream and you came back into the room and found me at the window...then I screamed?" She waited for the nod from Logan before she continued, "I thought I saw him that night below my window...but figured I was just goin' crazy. But when I took the kids on that nature walk, Andrew and Charlie got separated from the group so I went to go look for them in the woods...Victor had Andrew...so I had to do what he wanted to make him let him go..."

Logan stood and pulled her into his arms as her voice broke. He clenched his teeth and tried to keep his voice calm and level, "What does he want?"

"Me. He blames both of us for the miscarriage and thinks the only way he can fix it is by using me against you...he told me he'd hurt Charlie or Andrew...or even Jubilee if I didn't follow his orders."

"Was that the day you fell in the pond?"

Marie pulled away and looked down as she wrapped her arms around herself, "I didn't fall...he pushed me in to mask his smell. He's trying-"

He cut her off, "I know...he wants his cub so he can permanently claim you as his mate..."

Logan ran a hand through his hair and looked at her, "I'm going to kill him...I can't let him keep torturing you like this. I know him...and I know he won't stop until he has what he wants. I know you may not want it, but it's the only answer..."

He pulled her back into an embrace, "Let me protect you, Marie."

She just nodded against his shoulder and closed her eyes as she allowed herself to get lost in his arms.

* * *

Victor crept up to her window and looked inside at her sleeping form. Good...she was alone...

He couldn't take it any longer. He needed her now.

He slowly and carefully opened the window before silently landing on his feet and closing it behind him.

Victor stood over her for a few moments to just watch her. Her room still reeked of Logan...his smell was everywhere at once. It was almost distracting...almost.

Victor slowly pulled the cover off of her as she slowly began to stir. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and lowered himself on top of her, clapping a giant clawed hand over her mouth as he did.

Marie's eyes popped open as her eyes met his. He shushed her gently, "Calm it down there, stripes..." She stared up at him with pleading eyes and shook her head as he whispered, "I know you might hate me...but you'll let that go after the cub is born...you might even learn to love me back..."

He worked to get her panties moved to the side so that he could enter her, but a the sudden 'snikt' sound that resonated in the room stopped him in his tracks. Before he could react, Logan had plunged both of his claws into Victor's back.

Momentarily weakened by the shock of the attach, Victor released Marie's mouth as she looked up at him. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked up at him. His expression was one of anger, confusion and...hurt. His eyes seemed to scream "Why?" at her as he took a few gulps of air.

She fought back the sobs that rose in her throat as she half whispered, half mouthed the words "I'm sorry" before scrambling from beneath him as Logan kept him impaled on his claws. Kurt teleported into the room as Colossus entered.

Marie yanked on the robe that hung behind her door as she moved behind Peter. Victor glanced at the visitors, "Couldn't take me yourself, Jimmy?"

"They're just here to protect Marie while I take care of you..."

Logan yanked his claws out of Victor's back, causing him to cringe and growl in pain. Victor stood up and looked at Marie, "She doesn't need protecting from me...well...not too much protection..." He paused, realizing this could very well be the last time he ever laid eyes on her, "You were the fuckin' one, stripes..."

She spoke timidly, "You had an odd way of showin' it."

"What do you expect? I didn't go soft like Jimmy here...I embrace my animal...it helps me survive...it's why I'll always survive...even if Logan kills me...I'm going to live on inside of you."

He gave her a sinister grin as he watched her slowly rest a hand on her belly. She felt more frightened now than ever before.

Had he been successful in his efforts to sire a cub with her? God...she hoped not...

Victor smirked as Logan pointed a claw at him, "You and I are gonna take our fight elsewhere. Kurt...get Marie out of here."

Kurt took Marie's hand and teleported her to the professor's office, where he and Storm had gathered. She plopped down on the couch and was joined by Storm as she put her head in her hands. The professor was keeping tabs on Logan's thoughts so that he could keep them abreast of the fight.  


* * *

"Why can't we just fight here Jimmy? Afraid of your little mutant friends getting hurt?"

Colossus turned into his organic steel form, "Let's go."

Victor glanced at him and growled as he immediately realized his claws couldn't do anything against the now metal man. They went to the pond at the back of the property. Per Logan's request, Peter turned around and left them there to fight alone.

The two stood staring at each other for a while until Victor spoke, "So this is it, huh Jimmy? Marie is what it all comes down to."

"I couldn't think of a better reason to kill you..."

"Ditto."

The two men suddenly charged each other with claws unsheathed and lengthened.

* * *

**So, do you want Victor alive or dead? Also, tell me if you want Marie to be preggers or not and with whose baby. I need suggestions to make sure I'm writing what you want to read! **

**Review! Review! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Victor charged at Logan on all fours, throwing himself into his brother's chest so that his shoulder forcefully connected with Logan's sternum.

He heard a satisfying *crack* and knew he had a few seconds to inflict more damage before his sternum healed itself. Logan landed hard a few feet away and tried to recover enough to stand up. Victor quickly rushed over and began wildly swinging and slashing at him.

Logan fended off the attack as best he could until he felt his healing factor heal his broken sternum. He caught one of Victor's hands in his as he swung to strike, then caught his other wrist and head butted him, knocking him off balance.

Victor stumbled back a couple of feet and shook his head, trying to regain his bearings. Logan took that opportunity to rush forward and knock him down as he impaled him in the shoulder.

As Victor fell to the ground, Logan pinned him there with his knees. Logan growled down at him, "I never wanted to kill you...why couldn't you just leave her alone?"

Victor let out a labored laugh, "Oh come on little brother...you've tasted that pussy...you know how good it is..."

Logan yelled "shut up" and shook the claws that were still buried inside of Victor's shoulder to emphasize his point.

This action caused Victor to snarl in pain briefly, but he was soon grinning sinisterly again, "You should have seen her with me...so reluctant, yet so willing...she could never say no..."

Logan dug the claws in deeper and yelled "shut up" again, but it only seemed to spur Victor on.

"I fucked her every day...twice a day whether she wanted it or not! I made her scream and beg-"

As Logan began to tremble in anger on top of Victor, he aimed his claws at his throat, Victor suddenly threw Logan from atop him. Logan landed hard a few feet away as Victor stood and stretched out his arm.

"What's the matter Logan? Can't get up the nerve to kill me?"

Logan stood and balled up his fists as he looked at Victor, "Come on old man..."

Victor bared his canines and charged forward. The fight raged on.

* * *

Marie paced in the office for what felt like an eternity. Storm offered her tea, but she refused as they all waited.

Logan had insisted he fought Victor himself and now they were waiting to see if he had beat him. The professor suddenly shook his head and closed his eyes as he picked up on a projection that he knew were someone's last words, "I loved you the best way I knew how..."

Marie panicked upon hearing those words. Was it Logan? She ran from the room and out of the mansion toward the pond. She slowed when she saw a tall, dark figure walking up the hill. Her breath caught in her throat as she waited for the person to get closer.

Tears welled in her eyes when she saw that it was Logan. She ran as fast as she could and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as she hugged him as tightly as possible. She cried as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. He was panting and still smelled of sweat and blood, but she didn't care.

She whispered, "Oh god Logan...I was so scared!"

Logan wrapped his arms around her as he rubbed her back and whispered, "It's ok, kid...it's over."

* * *

A couple of nights later, while Logan was in the shower, Marie opened the nightstand drawer she had stashed her ring in. She'd never given him an answer and had taken the ring off almost immediately after his initial proposal.

She didn't want to even think about a potential engagement until the whole Victor thing had gotten straightened out. The night of Victor and Logan's fight, she claimed she needed a glass of water and went to the kitchen. Instead, she went to the third level and cried in the med lab. She was sure Logan wouldn't hear her there.

Victor was an angry animal with no regard for her feelings...but that didn't erase the fact that he had died for her...or at least to possess her. Marie knew he had never loved anyone as much as he loved her...hence his last thoughts.

His last words were intended for her and she knew they would haunt her for the rest of her life.

I loved you the best way I knew how...

Marie would have to live with knowing that she was the closest Victor would ever come to real love and he had died for it.

She took out the blue box, pulled out the ring and put it on her finger.

Logan walked into the room just in time to see her admiring it as she slipped it on her hand. He sat next to her on the bed and took her hand, "Yea?"

She stared at the ring wistfully for a while and nodded, "Yea..."

Elsewhere in the mansion, Emma had been listening to their thoughts and cursed aloud.

She had given Logan his space after Rogue had taken off, but every now and then, she'd poke around his mind when he glanced in her direction.

She was pleased to know he still randomly thought about her naked body...but only for short, meaningless periods of time when she was in the room.

Other than that, thoughts of her appeared to be absent from his mind...and that drove Emma nuts.

It's not that she was head over heels for Logan, but he was delicious. He was the first man she could imagine keeping in her bed for more than a couple of months at a time...and for Emma...that meant a lot.

Women like her were used to getting what they wanted.

Women like her never lost men to girls like Marie.

* * *

**One Month Later**

As life slowly returned to normal around the mansion, Logan and Marie were on Pregnancy Watch 2010. The fact that her period was already irregular added to the anxiety of their situation.

When she was finally a few days into her "missed" period and ready to test, she insisted that they bought a home pregnancy test instead of going down to the med lab. Logan reluctantly agreed and waited outside of her bathroom.

He paced back and forth like a caged animal. They had talked endlessly over what they would do if she was carrying Victor's baby, and although she had never fully decided, he could tell she was contemplating an abortion. He understood completely.

After the miscarriage and after everything Victor had put her through, she knew she couldn't raise a baby with the man who had to kill its biological father. She wasn't sure either she or Logan could properly love or care for a child that was sired by Victor.

She had actually shuddered at the thought of having a son that looked just like him. She couldn't be reminded of the brutal animal that had terrorized her for months every time she looked into her child's eyes.

As she opened the door of the bathroom, Logan stopped in his tracks and looked at her expectantly, "Well?"

She let out a breath and allowed a smile to slowly form on her lips, "I'm not."

Logan let out a loud breath and yanked her into his arms, "Damn baby...had me worried there for a second!"

He kissed her fervently for a moment then began pulling her toward the door. She laughed, "Where we goin'?"

"First, we're goin' out to celebrate...then we're goin' to the pharmacy to stock up on a years worth of birth control for ya."

* * *

Logan took Marie out to his favorite nearby BBQ joint/bar. They were so ecstatic over the news that she wasn't pregnant, they were acting like high school kids on their first date. She sat next to him in the booth at the corner of the dark restaurant and feasted on ribs, potato salad and cole slaw.

He paused for a moment as he watched her eat a rib. She noticed his eyes on her and laughed, "What?"

He shifted a little in his seat as the bulge in his pants grew, "You and that rib...sure seem to be havin' some fun."

Marie raised a brow and suggestively sucked on the rib bone for a second before plopping it back on her plate. She leaned in, "You've got some sauce on your lips."

"Wanna get it off?"

She kissed him, successfully licking and sucking every trace of sauce from his lips. When they stopped kissing, Logan glanced around the semi-empty restaurant before dipping his finger into the sauce on his plate and hiking up her skirt to spread some sauce on the upper inside of her thigh, "Now you've got sauce _near_ your lips..."

Marie's eyes widened, but her grin remained in tact, "Oooh Logan!"

Before she could stop him, he maneuvered his large frame beneath their booth table. She giggled and leaned her hips up as he pulled her panties from beneath her skirt and put her legs over his shoulders.

She had to keep her eyes from rolling to the back of her head as she felt him lick away at the sauce, then move his mouth to her core. Her breathing quickened as she looked around the restaurant to make sure that the few people who were there didn't notice what was happening.

Logan dipped his tongue inside of her, causing her to jump and reach below the table to grab a hold of the back of his head while the other hand gripped onto the table. After a few moments, Logan peeked out to make sure the coast was clear and retook his seat beside her. He leaned over and whispered, "Bathroom."

She immediately slid out of the booth and walked to the bathroom. Logan waited a few moments before sliding out himself. She met him in the dark hallway leading to the bathrooms and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the ladies room. They both checked the stalls to make sure no one was there before they entered the largest stall at the end.

As soon as they were in and partition door was locked, she unfastened his pants and pulled out his erection. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around her waist and reached down, guiding him inside of her. They both moaned loudly as he began steadily and powerfully thrusting in and out of her, fucking her against the stall door. The sounds of their coupling traveled into the hallway, where a couple of patrons stood giggling.

When he came, he moaned, "Marie..."

They cleaned up a little and opened the bathroom door, where their eavesdroppers quickly scrambled. Marie and Logan just smirked and flashed them knowing smiles before exiting the restaurant.

* * *

**So...there is no baby in this! Wow. There's a first time for everything in my fics! You guys gave me a lot of different answers regarding the preggers question, so it was hard to make sure I was writing according to your requests! Some of you said preggers with Victor's baby, others said no preggers and others said they wanted a Rogan baby. It was so spread across the board, I just had to go with the option I'd never gone with before and that turned out to be NO preggers! I'm sorry Victor lovers! I kind of wanted him to live too, but it seemed like more people wanted him gone. I think I made him too bad to keep around. But there is potential for more drama because of Emma's jealousy, so I hope you enjoy that. I have a feeling that this story is going to inspire my very first all fluff one shot. Would you like to read about their potential future?**

**As always, REVIEW!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Thoughts of Logan cheating on her kept randomly creeping into Marie's head. She found that odd, especially since they had just gotten engaged and their relationship seemed stronger than ever. She tried to dismiss the thoughts as best she could and concentrate on setting a date for their impending nuptials, which was a challenge within itself.

Logan obviously didn't want all the pomp and circumstance that surrounded a regular wedding, but Marie still wanted to have a celebration of sorts...so he was preparing to kiss the other half of the saved money in his sock drawer goodbye. He just made her promise not to make him wear a tux with tails. It was one of his greatest fears.

It didn't matter what he said, he was marrying one of the most indecisive brides in the history of the world. Marie never seemed to be indecisive before...but he guessed wedding planning brought that out of every bride.

First, she started talking about a garden ceremony at the mansion, then she talked about an actual church wedding, then she talked about a banquet hall. She was uncharacteristically jumping from idea to idea and refused to settle on anything.

It got to the point that Logan stopped having an opinion and just wanted her to make up her damned mind.

For the umpteenth time in the past four months since he popped the question, he walked into their room to find her on the bed, chewing a pen as the tattered remains of bridal magazines lay strewn around her.

Logan sighed and shook his head, "Christ Marie...why can't we just go to the courthouse? This is becoming an obsession."

"Welcome to groomsville", she muttered without looking up.

He looked in the mini fridge, "Shit...I thought you were gonna go to the store to stock back up on the Molson's."

Marie looked up at that and cringed, "I'm so sorry honey! I forgot!"

Logan plopped down in the arm chair across from her, "It's my fault really...if I want you to pay attention to me, I usually have to start off everything I say with the word 'wedding'."

Marie poked her bottom lip out and moved to his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Aw baby...I know you're gettin' tired of all the wedding talk, but every girl wants her wedding to be special."

Logan gave her a half smile and raised his eyebrows, "Isn't the fact that you're marrying me special enough?"

She kissed his lips softly, "Of course, darlin'...but I wanna look back on our wedding and remember how beautiful it was." He nodded and sighed as she examined his exasperated expression, "Tell ya what...I'm gonna make sure to get you your Molson's and a little somethin' extra just to show ya how much I appreciate you for bein' patient durin' all my wedding craziness, k?"

He nodded a little as she kissed his lips, then his jaw, then his neck. Logan let out a deep growl and gripped her thighs as she bit down on his ear lobe. He maneuvered her in his arms so that when he stood, her legs were wrapped around his waist.

He kissed her hungrily as he carried her over to the bed and hurriedly swiped some of the magazines to the floor before they fell onto the mattress with him on top of her. Her words were muffled as he continued to kiss her, "Mmm...babe...don't you...mmm...want me...to get...mmm...your beer?"

Logan smirked down at her as he yanked up her dress, "This is the best way to show me you appreciate me baby..."

She giggled as he buried his face in her neck and began playfully nipping at her skin. He dug his fingers into her side and tickled her briefly, causing her to writhe and laugh uncontrollably beneath him.

"Stop! Stop! I give! I give!"

Logan stopped tickling and smiled down at her as he stared into her eyes. He stroked the side of her face and whispered about how much he loved her as he began caressing and undressing her.

He slowly pulled down one of the straps of her sun dress and attached his lips to her pert nipple as she arched her back beneath him. He ran his hand up her thigh and slowly began fingering her while she was busy unfastening his pants.

Marie used her feet to yank his pants off of his ass as she reached down to grab a hold of his erection. After a few pumps, she pushed him inside of her, causing him to moan loudly against her neck.

Logan grabbed her hands and pinned them down next to her head as he pumped into her. He lifted his head to look into her eyes as he pulsated inside of her, "I love you, Marie..."

She bit her lip and whispered, "Right back at ya baby..."

* * *

Emma had been frequently poking in Marie and Logan's heads during random times when she felt she might be able to gain access to information that could help break them up. Marie's indecisiveness concerning her wedding was Emma's doing. She needed to buy herself more time.

Logan's hankering for alcohol and Marie's promise to deliver some had been Emma's "in". She made a trip to the local liquor store and picked out the most expensive bottle of whiskey she could find.

When she returned to the mansion, she attached a note to the bottle that read:

_You're gonna need this! We need to talk about the wedding when I get back. Love you baby. - Marie._

When Logan came into their room that evening, he was pleasantly surprised to find a tall bottle of high end whiskey sitting on the desk. He read the note and smirked...yep. She was right. He was going to wanna be drunk for their wedding talk.

He glanced at the bottle and sighed. Getting drunk off of such expensive whiskey could almost be considered a waist...almost.

Since the only way he could get drunk was to chug alcohol like water, he began downing the bottle in record time. Soon, he had barely a few sips left and was stumbling around his room. He fell to the bed as he waited for Marie to get home so they could have hot, drunken sex before they got down to the wedding details.

He had rolled over onto his stomach and drifted off into a light sleep for a few minutes.

Emma knew she had to work fast. Logan's healing factor would sober him up within the next thirty minutes.

Logan heard the door open and sensed the lights get turned off before he rolled over and murmured, "Mmm...c'mere baby."

His mind felt cloudy...his senses seemed hindered...especially his sense of smell. But that didn't matter anymore. He pulled "Marie" into bed and whispered her name as he kissed her neck and began undressing her.

She suddenly turned him over and got on top of him as they blindly fumbled in the dark. Soon, he was inside of her and she was rolling her hips as he gripped onto her ass and murmured her name.

Emma tried to remain silent. Although her telepathic manipulation could help keep him from recognizing her, she was having a hard time concentrating as the mind blowing pleasure of riding The Wolverine began distracting her.

She came fast and hard and he followed soon after. As soon as he finished cumming, the door to the room opened and the lights were flipped on. Logan squinted against the light and looked toward the door.

Just like that, he was sober. Why was Marie in the doorway? Wasn't she on top of him?

He looked up at Emma, who sat perched on his lap with his member still buried inside of her. She wore a wicked grin as Marie's shocked face gave way to an expression of utter disgust and pain.

* * *

**Emma's a biatch! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW peoples!**


	15. Chapter 15

Logan roughly threw Emma off of him. She landed hard on the floor and groaned as she grabbed up a blanket and wrapped it around her body.

As Logan yanked on his pants, he had completely forgotten about the ice bitch who was getting to her feet behind him. He walked over to Marie, who held up her hands in front of her to keep him from making contact with her as if he were made of poison, "Don't touch me!"

"Marie...I don't know what the hell just happened, but I thought it was you!"

Emma laughed, "Oh please! You really think he could honestly mistake this body with yours?"

Logan growled and snapped his head around, "Shut up you bitch!"

Emma jumped a bit at the forcefulness of his voice as he turned back to Marie, "Baby...I drank the whiskey you bought me-"

Marie furrowed her eyebrows, "Whiskey? I didn't buy you any whiskey...what are you talking about?"

"Yea you did...you put a note-"

Emma spoke up quickly before her plan could fully unravel, "Logan! It's ok...we don't have to lie anymore."

"What?"

Emma took a step forward, "Marie...this has been going on for a while...I know you've had your suspicions. We've been trying to find the right way to tell you..."

Marie shook her head and ran from the room. Logan's heart broke. That was the second time he had watched her run away because of him and he couldn't even imagine how to fix it. Would she believe him if he told her the truth?

When she was gone, Emma had an angry Logan with unsheathed claws looking at her, "I oughta cut those fake tits right off your chest."

"Logan...come on, I was only trying to help you. You know you'll never be able to be happy with such a little-"

Emma was suddenly quieted by Marie's fist as it landed a powerful punch to the side of the telepath's face. She fell to the ground looking stunned as an angry Marie wasted no time in snatching the bewildered woman by her hair.

Emma screeched and fought against Marie's vice grip on her hair, but it was no use. Marie's anger had made her freakishly strong. Logan grabbed Marie around her waist and tried to pull her off, but Marie's string of curses and random punches at Emma's head signaled that she had no plans to let go.

Peter rushed in after hearing the commotion and effectively helped Logan pry the two women apart. Logan held Marie around the waist as she continued violently trying to rush and swing at Emma as Peter helped her up.

Marie was struggling against Logan in an attempt to get out of his grasp and screaming, "Come here you bitch! Get your ass over here! Let's settle this right now!", which caught the attention of Storm and the professor.

Although now was definitely not the time to be thinking such things, seeing this side of Marie turned Logan on more than he could even acknowledge. She was almost feral.

"What's going on in here?" Storm asked as she and the professor surveyed the scene.

Emma pointed an accusing finger at Marie, "That psycho punched me!"

"I sure as hell did! And I'll do it again!" Marie's struggles slowed but were replaced by 'bring it on' type hand gestures.

The professor almost gasped, "Marie! Why would you do such a thing?"

Logan spoke up, "She tricked me into sleeping with her! She's been playing in our heads!"

The professor turned to his fellow telepath, "Is this true Emma?"

She averted her eyes from his and glared at Marie briefly, "I don't have to answer to any of you."

Logan felt it was safe enough to free one of his hands to grab the empty bottle of whiskey and note. He handed it to Storm, "I thought Marie gave me this, but she didn't...I drank it, got drunk and the next thing I know that psycho bitch was on top of me! She clouded my senses so she could have sex with me!"

"Emma...tell me it isn't true..." the professor practically begged.

The ice queen glared and snatched away from Peter before stalking from the room.

That gave everyone their answer.

The people in the room traded uncomfortable looks before filing out of the room to leave Logan and Marie alone. She paced the room like a caged animal.

When he tried to take her in his arms, she jerked away, "Ugh! Go shower! Please!"

Logan rushed into the bathroom and showered obediently as Marie stood in the room and crossed her arms as she looked toward the bed. She was busy wrapping her mind around the fact that what happened wasn't his fault...it wasn't his fault.

As she recalled the look on his face when he realized that he had just had sex with Emma, she bit her bottom lip and fished her wallet out of her purse. She removed her lone, unused credit card then opened her laptop and went to a travel website.

By the time he got out of the shower, he was ready to start rumbling off apologies. She just stared straight ahead as he kneeled down in front of her and told her everything that happened. He even presented the whiskey bottle and note as if they were evidence in a court case.

All the way, she just sat there with her arms crossed, staring out into space as if she were thinking about something. When he had spent an inordinate amount of time talking, he panted and stared at her, "Kid...I'm drowning out here...ya gotta say something!"

She acted as if he had broken her concentration, "What? Oh...sorry."

"What were you thinkin' about?"

She shrugged, "I was just wonderin' what I was gonna pack."

Logan lowered his head, "You're leaving me...aren't you?"

"I'm leaving...but you're comin' with me...ya pain in the ass."

Logan looked up, "What?"

"I just booked the tickets...we're gettin' married on a beach in Hawaii next week. How's that for decisiveness?"

**THE END!**

**

* * *

Sooo...did you guys enjoy? Stay tuned for some oneshots in conjunction with this fic! I plan on covering their wedding, kids, etc in maybe three-five (maybe more) oneshots, so definitely look out for those! Add me to your Author Alert list!  
**


End file.
